It's Good to be King
by Herryk
Summary: Things are heating up as secret plans are made, and the girls complete the first round of events. Chapter 7 is up!
1. A Clandestine Game

Disclaimer : I don't own love hina, or a mansion, nor a yachet

Arthur's Notes : This story was inspired by another story by Hawk, "Married with Princess"

Time Line : Events of this story take place three years after the events in Volume 13...

**It's Good to be King**

Chapter 1

A Clandestine Game

Keitaro sat in his tent, looking over the latest find and cataloging it. His research team was made up of some of the best 'diggers' in the world. Truly he felt that he had the dream team of all archeological institutions of the world. Each member of the team had mentioned, asked, pleaded, and finally begged for spots on his team, considering that he and he alone was granted the lead position in the first excavation to be allowed at the infamous Todai ruins, even Seta, that had returned a valuable artifact was only a member of his team, the first picked by Keitaro of course.

The Molmol government had restricted the site to the surrounding perimeter of the temple itself, but Keitaro and a few others of team had summarized that this was test before the actual rights were given to enter the temple. The site itself looked like something from an Indiana Jones movie, the research camp was set up in the middle, with the outside guarded by the military. The area itself was restricted, the only way in or out was by military airlift. Some of the researchers were uncomfortable with the idea, until they met the 'Commander and Chief' of the armed forces. A direct copy of their Leader, and they seemed to know each very well.

"Hey part-timer...err...boss I mean, " Seta coming into the tent, looking around for his younger counterpart, dragging along two other members of the team. Keitaro glanced up closing the log book, and seeing Seta, Haruka, and Sara.

"Hey, come on in and get something to drink. Just closing out the books, for tomorrow's last day." , waving them in and pointing to the mini frig near the corner. Haruka went to the frig and pulled out three bottles of water, and tossed one to each person, then she grabbed one for herself.

"Thank you Oba...Wan Kenobi," Keitaro flinched waiting for the impact from the fan, but Haruka held the fan a few millimeters from him, her face twisted into a near snarl, and Sara laughing hard at the scene. It was a game that the nephew had started to play with his aunt.

"Uh..excuse me...Dr. Urashima?" a tall blonde haired man inquired as he stuck his head into the tent. Keitaro still wasn't used to the honorary doctorate he was awarded from Tokyo University, but it had proved useful a few times in arranging supplies and equipment.

"Dave, how many times do I have to ask...it's Keitaro" , the young man said, as the tall blonde stepped in.

"Sorry ...K..Keitaro, there are some government types out here, along with that clone of yours." David had pointed behind him, motioning to the exterior of the tent.

"Aww, I was expecting them." Keitaro stood up and invited the small group inside. As his 'clone' passed they gave each other a warm hug, and shook hands. The two other men waited until both of the 'twins' had sat down, before they themselves took a seat. Haruka nudged Sara, as she motioned that they should leave, Sara only acted like she didn't notice.

"Well nephew, I guess you have business to discuss, we'll leave you gentlemen alone." She took Sara's hand and the gawking David and pulled them from the tent, as Keitaro and Seta waved them goodbye.

The two men sat then opened their leather bound notebooks and waited for the meeting to start. "Let's get the official stuff out of the way first, ok, Keitaro?" The 'clone' had asked. Keitaro smiled and answered back , "Anything you say your Highness." Even though they looked alike, Keitaro knew there was a huge difference between him and Lamba, the most obvious was that he was the heir to the throne of Molmol.

Lamba just chuckled, "Ok then DOCTOR Urashima", Lamba always secretly thought of Keitaro as a brother. Their short visits always made his day, and he always looked forward to his 'offical' visits. His younger sister, had the luck to live as a normal girl, and had grown close to the man across from him. "The schedule for tomorrow and the rest of the week is as we discussed earlier. The remaining artifacts will be lifted out in the morning, along with the majority of your team. The rest of the week will be the shut down of the site. On Wednesday, you and the rest of your team will be flown out to the capital for a few ceremonies, before you leave Japan. And call me Lamba or I will make you walk out of the desert." The last part was said with both humor and a touch of a threat.

Seta then spoke up, "Keitaro, do what he asks. I don't want to walk out with you again." The three men laughed for a bit before the prince began speaking again.

"I forgot you crossed the desert from the western jungle to the city didn't you?" Lamba asked the two men. They both laughed and nodded as Keitaro added, "Well if someone had filled the tank, we wouldn't have had to." as he gave Seta a side ways glance. One of the two men, noted this in his notebook. The three men continued to have a pleasant conversation.

It was getting late in the afternoon when, the one of the camp's cooks came by and asked if Keitaro was going to help with the banquet meal that he had planned as a finial 'thank you' and 'job well done' to everyone. Keitaro was about to excuse himself, when his inner voice reminded him of something. "I'm sure you are wanting to return to the Palace tonight, but if you want to stay, I'm preparing a surprise for everyone. Besides, it would be fun." Lamba stood and graciously accepted the invitation.

As Keitaro left the tent with Seta, Lamba looked over to the men and said, "A banquet, how nice."

92375678432573597260597804937856023975602975609765072560275607250726507235607205736502702702

The banquet was actually a cleaning out of the refrigerator before it left in the morning. Keitaro had invited everyone that had worked on the dig to attend. Sitting in the place of honor was Lamba, followed by the other researchers and even the military personal that had done some of manual labor around the site itself. As each dish was brought out, the group awed and applauded. At the end of the dinner Keitaro rolled out his surprise which was a desert he made up in honor of the country that they were in. It was a large chilled fruit salad, with fried bananas, split open as 'boats' for the melody of chilled fruit, with a light sauce. He personally served each person that was there, and when he did so, he thanked them and shook their hand.

After desert, everyone stood and said a few words to the Keitaro, as it quickly turned into a roast, as people were telling humorous stories about things that they had seen. Most of the stories had stemmed from a visit by Naru, with the stories a few presents were given to Keitaro, including one in particular from the military garrison.

A Captain was retelling one of these stories, "...We saw him walking into the showers, when we heard this scream, followed by some rather foul language. Dr. Urashima, was launched out of the tent, and he flew right into the female military dorm, again followed by some screams, and we watched as he came back flying into our area, and landed right back in the shower tent that he had just left." He had to stop, he was laughing to hard, and most of everyone else was as well. "This time instead of being propelled away from the area, he was shot almost straight up, I swear we lost sight of him. It had to be a good two minutes until we heard his yelling voice as he came back down, and left that crater." As everyone was laughing, the Captain and a few of his men, presented Keitaro with a parachute.

02735602705720574057207280756827065872678502875608275687206587256087265083720568237568276823

Keitaro was the last civilian to leave the site, Wednesday morning, as the helicopter lifted off, he was handed the schedule for the two days of ceremonies. That evening he would be presenting all the artifacts to the royal family in a small private ceremony. Thursday morning he would attend a formal signing ceremony where several national museums would 'trade' exhibits with Molmol, then later he was to receive an award of some type from the royal family, and attend a formal dinner in his honor. All of it seemed too much to him, but he was told by several of the researchers that it was a good thing and just don't trip into anyone.

At the palace he met up with Amalla, who seemed more than trilled to see him, as she greeted him in Kaolla style by jumping on his shoulders. The resulting crash ended with Keitaro on his back, and Amalla sitting on his shoulders, while his head seemed to have managed to end up inside her skirt. As the daze wore away, and he opened his eyes, seeing only what Lamba should be looking at. He quickly back peddled away trying control the sudden nose bleed, he had gotten.

"Sorry...Sorry ...Sorry I swear I didn't ..." His arms crossed in front of him, waiting for the impending punch, that never came. Amalla was blushing heavily, and giggling as she was now crawling fowards, "Oh! It's you Keitaro. I was thinking you were Lamba, but then again you two are so much alike." She had crawled up to him, her hands on either side of his waist. "I wonder how much alike?" Her voice took on a husky tint, as took one her hands and was lightly drawing circles on Keitaro's chest, and her eyes looking straight into his.

Somewhere in Japan at the same time, two women neither near each other at the time have the same flash of emotion. Naru was sitting in the Tokyo University library, suddenly ripped a book in half, saying "pervert" and Motoko who had been on a peaceful stroll in the woods, had drawn her sword menacingly, as both looked in the direction of Molmol.

Amalla, had latched herself to Keitaro's arm, escorting him towards the room that had been set aside for him. The whole trip was a measure in torture for Keitaro, and humor for Amalla, as she had been rubbing her head against his shoulder the entire time. At the door to his room, she had unattached herself from his arm, only to slither behind him, wrapping her arms around him, then pressing in close as she turned the handle to the room. Keitaro taking advantage of the opening leapt from her arms, and into the room.

"Th...Thank you for showing me to my room." Keitaro was stumbling out, "b..but I think, I going to grab a quick bath and get some rest." He gave her a nervous smile and attempted to close the door, when she side stepped lightening fast as the door closed next to her.

"Oh, a bath sounds like a wonderful idea." she said, as she let her finger tips touch his chest in a most seductive manner. Before Keitaro could think or even nose bleed, Amalla had ripped open his shirt and had pulled it off his shoulders. Keitaro stepped back tripping on the edge of the rug and falling backwards, not letting the sudden descent stop him, he quickly began to withdraw, scrambling away from her.

"No, No! I don't need any help!" , he was pleading at her. She nodded at him, and took the single band from her hair as the silvery locks fell loose, she shook her head letting her hair shake free. Then she took a step and her long skirt fell to the floor, revealing a pair of white french cut panties, "Then hurry up, I'll meet you in the water." And she started towards the bath. Keitaro was grasping his nose at the sight of the her sleek athletic body, thoughts of Naru immediately flashed in his head, with her charging into the room to deliver him back in the stratosphere, this sense of reality broke his other vision of the tanned female walking away from him.

"Uh..err...N..No Amalla, th..that isn't what I meant." his hands were waving in front of him. "Sl..sleep is fine, thank you." With this she turned and a feral look came into her eyes, "Now, that's more like it!" Her usual demure appearance changed radically, as she lowered herself into a crouching stance. Keitaro's eyes went wide, he had been studying martial arts with Seta and Motoko and he knew that she was in an offensive stance and was getting ready to pounce on him.

She licked her lips slowly as if eyeing a morsel of food in front of her, she sprung at him, and he jumped away. The chase around the suite commenced. Keitaro was both blessed and cursed, blessed because of his training had given him quick reflexes, and now cursed as his natural clumsiness had returned in full force. He would dodge an attack only to loose his footing and fall down giving Amalla time to snatch an article of clothing, before he was up and running again. During one of the wrestling bouts, he had managed to knock a large decorative vase over blocking the door, and his only exit.

She finally had him cornered in the bedroom up against the wall, sans his boxers and his dignity. He was holding a pillow covering himself, and his other arm was waving frantically in front of him. Amalla, was impressed, she hadn't had this much fun in a long time, he had given her quite the chase. She was breathing heavily not only because the pursuit had winded her, but she had gotten a very good look at his physical form, including his lower parts. She was inching closer towards him, his pleas were falling on deaf ears, as she would have this trophy. She was reaching out to grasp the silky pillow away from him, when a voice coming through a speaker stopped her, "Princess Amalla, your presence is requested in reception room three."

Suddenly to Keitaro's relief, she stopped and sighed, and winked, "I guess I'll just have to hunt you later then." She turned and departed the room, leaving a quaking almost violated Keitaro to slide down the wall, hiding himself in the now empty room.

92837694792875243759037456027305720378452375627835627956902735629073592735692735692732387453

After completely securing the room to best of his ability, he had gotten some rest and had cleaned up. He was now sitting on one of the couches waiting for his escort, (hoping it wasn't Amalla) to take him to the first ceremony. He had tried several times earlier to call Naru, having to leave messages at both the tea house and the Inn. He figured that the girls and Naru were heading to Molmol for tomorrow's events. A knock came at his door, as he stood and placed on his suit coat, opening the door he found to his relief two of the palace guard waiting.

The ceremony he was told was tradition in Molmol dating back to the fifth century when returning warriors would present their spoils to the royal family. The two large golden doors were opened in front of Keitaro, as he approached. Stepping inside the room, he was immediately impressed. The room itself was about the size of an American football field, the floor was a beautiful white marble with a two meter wide red carpet leading down the middle. About every twenty meters or so on either side were white marble columns that extended up forty meters high to the ceiling. At the end of the carpet was a raised platform that held the four thrones representing the current royal family.

As he stepped further inside the room, flanked by the escort that had brought him, a trumpeter sounded a flourish, then a page stepped up and announced him, "To present the Royal family of Molmol, with the treasure found in the desert of Todai is Doctor Keitaro Urashima of Tokyo University." The page stepped back, and the trio started to approach the dais, Keitaro noticed that all the thrones were filled. He looked closer to see that Kaolla herself was sitting up there. He smiled to himself and thought, 'Well that answers my question about the girls, they are all here, but why didn't Naru come to my room?'

At the base of the steps leading to the thrones, Keitaro stopped and bowed deeply, clearing his throat slightly he began, "To his Royal Highness, King Su of Molmol, and to their Royal Highness's Prince Lamba, Princess Amalla, and Princess Kaolla. I present to you, the treasures and articles found in the great desert at the Todai temple." With this the golden doors opened again, and several servants started to enter carrying the findings that they had uncovered in the desert. In the end as the last servant left nearly half the hall was filled with pottery, tablets, and golden figurines. King Su arose from his throne and addressed Keitaro.

"Doctor Urashima, I on behalf of my people, accept these treasures so that all may learn from the glorious history of Molmol." With that he came down and shook Keitaro's hand and gave him a warm smile. The king waved off the guards and the others in the room as the rest of the family stood. As the last guard exited, Kaolla screamed, "Heyas Keitaros! And leapt towards him. He actually was ready for that, and she landed firmly on his back, no longer being a young girl, but now a young lady of almost twenty. She had stopped riding on his shoulders, a couple of years ago, but still would 'request' rides on his back. The king just laughed and winked at Keitaro saying, "I'm glad its you, and not me, I'm getting too old to give her piggy back rides. Now Dr. Urashima, can you tell me about these things you found?" , he asked as they started towards the displays.

The evening itself went by rather quickly, Keitaro through his explanation of certain artifacts found that the king was fairly laid back, and while he understood his power, he had never let it overwhelm him. The other interesting fact was that King Su loved history in general. They spoke about the ancient turtle civilization, along with the growing influence that was being discovered and what it had on the entire pacific region. Kaolla remained on Keitaro's back the whole time, sometimes nuzzling her face against his, but never causing a distraction during his conversations with her father.

90283742893462793847256973695827364875923874789236957237846927468723875489237634872587568233

The next morning Keitaro found himself sitting at a long table filled with dignitaries from around the globe, all representing the major museums of the world. Included at the table were delegates from America, Britain, Molmol, France, Germany, Mexico, Russia, China, Spain, Italy, and Egypt. Keitaro had been given the honor of representing Japan at the signing, it was all apart of the deal that they had brokered before putting the first shovel in the ground. The historical significance of the findings were changing the history of the pacific region, and every country had wanted a piece of it. In secret negotiations that King Su had with the other members of the research team, a compromise had been struck, each country could display articles if they traded equally valuable items with the national museum of Molmol, basically a loan and lease program was set up.

As light bulbs flashed and commentary from live feeds were being broadcasted around the globe, each member present signed the new agreement that had been coined "Todai Pact". Soon after the signing a news conference was underway and the representatives each said a few a words. When the Molmol national museum director was standing in front of the microphone he opened with much like the others, "Well, I have to agree with my learned colleagues that this will open a new cultural revolution between our nations. Where this agreement was originally slated to allow our national treasures to be exhibited in other lands, we found that exchanging between each other as well could be obtained. So now items that could only be seen in say Egypt can now be displayed in China. It is also the consensus among us that this might be the first step in greater diplomatic relations between the countries here and the world in large. And with my other colleagues, we would like to thank Dr. Urashima of Tokyo University for his insight and wisdom during these negotiations, for we all agree it was him that originally brought this idea to life."

Keitaro was taking a drink of water, when the last sentence was being said, almost choking on the liquid, as several cameras were now flashing pictures of the severely blushing man. As the other members of the delegation arose and faced him, applauding as they did. Sheepishly he rose up and bowed to the other members as they pushed and shoved him towards the microphone. He felt like he had been ambushed, he actually had been he thought. The statement in hands was clearly no good anymore, and he was on his own, facing the world and it's several billion population.

Nervous, scared, and anxious was not even close to what he felt at the moment, more like utter bone chilled fear, he would gladly face an army of angry Naru's and Motoko's compared to this. He took a breath and released it, gathering his thoughts he spoke into the microphone, "Umm...Well...I...I would just like to say thank you to the members, as I feel that their contributions were much larger in this than mine and it was truly a team effort." Taking another breath and looking out into the press pool waiting for more, "I only hope that we can continue in this spirit and level of cooperation in the future, in other endeavors not just relating to a simple archeological excavation, but some of the larger issues we face." The room exploded in applause and cheers, as all Keitaro could do was blush and give that award winning smile of his.

02376057560427407203472507320534757365276572657247627350270567205672037450273560275027502752

He had escaped further questions when the long winded Italian representative had began answering, speaking for the whole group when yet another question about Keitaro's finial statement was asked. He now sat in his room, feet propped up on the table and a strong drink had been placed in his hand. Kaolla sat on the same couch with her feet in Keitaro's lap playing a hand held video game, she seemed content, Lamba and Amalla sat across from him on another couch reflecting on the chaos that ensued after his statement.

"Well it was your idea Keitaro, didn't you say that it would be easier just to share the findings." Lamba was commenting. "Besides your world renowned now, you will be able to get excavations anywhere in the world you want." he followed up. Keitaro's headache was now increasing, 'World renowned? I just wanted to follow Seta.' He was about to stand, but Kaolla's feet held firm, he just dismissed himself from the others stating that he wanted to get a nap before tonight's last ceremony and dinner. Lamba and Amalla both bowed graciously and left. Kaolla waited til they were gone, and gave Keitaro a hug around his neck saying, "Don't worry Keitaros, its almost over." And with a mischievous grin bounced out of the room.

02746572084727834602784728728987268752987562875687246587465827569827465782659872487625837524

It was five in the evening and Keitaro had been trying for about two hours to get an outside line, the palace operator told him that the switch board was overloaded, and that she would try and get him a line out as soon as possible. He had also tried his cell phone a few times, but he was told by Lamba that they have scramblers in place to disrupt those signals for security reasons. He still hadn't seen Naru nor any of the other girls besides Kaolla, and he hadn't had the chance to really speak to her about it.

An hour passed as he got ready for the formal dinner, and the award presentation. He was dressed in a black tuxedo, that consisted of the pants a white tie-less shirt, a low cut dark blue vest, with a black long coat. He had also opted to wearing his contacts tonight verus his low square glasses. He had been escorted to a side room off from the banquet room and told to wait until someone came for him. In the outer room several people were being seated before the ceremony itself. He was sitting at the table, talking to one of the guards when the door opened and Kaolla stepped in. "Whoa" is all that Keitaro could say at the moment, and she smiled at him. What caused the reaction was simply put how she looked. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a stylish ponytail, with the front parted and hanging to the sides, the dress she wore was shoulder-less and very form fitting, that stopped above her ankles. There was a slit that ran up the length to her mid thigh, the dress itself was white in color and the trim matched the dark blue vest he had on perfectly.

"I just wanted to see how ya was holdin up, and to asks you a itsy bitsy favor." She said. Keitaro lifted his jaw from the floor, and scratched his head and said "I doing fine, what can I do for you?" She lit up knowing that he would never refuse any of them a favor. "Well ya knows that after we feed, theres goin to be some dancing, and I was wanting you to asks me first is all." Keitaro just smiled at her and nodded in agreement, "it would be my pleasure, Kaolla." She bounced over gave him a bear hug and left the room giggling maniacally. The guard look at Keitaro and said, "I would be careful, I think she is planning something." Keitaro only laughed and reassured the guard, "After living with her for almost six years, I can tell you that she IS planning something, I just don't know what it is yet, but if you see any flying turtles be sure not be standing next to me." Keitaro laughed while the guard just looked at him puzzled.

Soon the door opened and a uniformed page came in, "Are you ready sir" he asked. Keitaro just nodded and stood up walking towards the man. "Just follow me, when we get to the head table, walk around it and to the dais behind it, bow to the Royal family and wait for the presentation. After you will be lead to your seat. Its real easy, lets go." Keitaro filed the instructions, as they walked out into the room that was about five times the size of the throne room he had been in earlier, everyone was on their feet applauding while the Molmol national anthem was being played in the background. It was a long walk, not for the distance but because the person escorting him was walking very slowly. Once they got to the edge of the head table, Keitaro was on his own. He walked to the dais and stood before the King, prince, and the two princesses, and then he bowed formally to them.

The King smiled and cleared his throat, "Dr. Keitaro Urashima, you have been a guest in this country for just a little over two months. Invited here to help us find some of our heritage, and reclaim some of our history. In doing so, you also have rewritten much of the histories of the pacific, and brought our world together in cultural pursuits. You have opened the door of diplomacy and friendship for us to our neighbors, and have brought us into a new age." The King took a step to the side, allowing his daughter Kaolla to stand next him. "For your efforts in all that you have brought to my people, I hereby grant you citizenship and with it our highest award "The Red Moon of Molmol."

There were a few collected gasps in the audience at this, while Kaolla took a pendant that was made of a giant ruby surrounded by a golden band, that in its center had three yellow diamonds. The pendant hung from a ribbon colored in red, green, and gold. She placed it around his neck and gently kissed him on the cheek, whispering, "Heyas, loyal subject of mine" Keitaro's mind was churning on her statement, 'So this is what she was planning...she can now order me around...force me to be experimented on...well let's just see how Naru reacts to this' He bowed once again to the Royal family and then to the gathered guests as they cheered and applauded for him. The dinner went swimmingly, as idle chit chat and joking was accompanied by food that would rival Shinobu's cooking. After desert the center of the floor was cleared and the band started to play some light dancing music. Keeping his promise to Kaolla, Keitaro stood and offered his hand to her, as she accepted it quickly. As they found their way down to the floor there was a few whispers.

The night played on with Keitaro being the prize for every female there, he was almost giddy at the end, from the fact that he wasn't allowed off the dance floor. He must have danced with every woman there, surprising him was the fact that every fourth or fifth dance Kaolla showed back up requesting another dance. He finally found the opportunity to ask her where the others were, and she only replied, "There was a big surprise planned for him."

07256047256037420765074625786407856083750627560275602756027835027356072560725602756027350237

The next morning he left the palace after saying good bye to the King, Lamba, Amalla, and of course Kaolla. They had arranged a private car and driver for him, to take him to the airport and had given him permission to take the Royal jet back to Japan. He hadn't been gone for fifteen minutes when Kaolla stepped into her fathers suite with several very large notebooks and dropped it on the table.

"Father we have to talk."

End of Chapter One...


	2. The Pieces are Played

Disclaimer : Nope still don't own Love Hina

**It's Good to be King**

Chapter 2

The Pieces are Played

There was no reception waiting on him at the airport, he had thought that maybe that is where they would be waiting on him. He was standing in the terminal looking around for them, when his first brush celebrity had hit him. A couple were sitting and waiting for their flight when the girlfriend had poked her companion and pointed his way. Keitaro thought maybe his fly was undone or something, but continued to walk to the exit, with a bit more haste in his step. The man following behind him was carrying his luggage, had noticed it as well, as he hurried up and got next to him, "Don't worry sir if we get separated I will make sure your luggage gets home." With that Keitaro turned to ask him "what?", but before any response was able to be given a group of children had noticed him and one had cried out, "Look its that Urashima guy from television!"

The aide that had been carrying his luggage, took it as a signal, bolting away leaving Keitaro to fend for himself. It seemed that the entire terminal had frozen as heads turned towards him. "ACK!" Was all Keitaro could say, as a forming mass of humanity was about to collide with him.

02756047256037456027356027567026052603475602736507265720475275602756027506237560275602756022

**Five hours earlier...**

King Su's normal expression was one of happiness, but right now the look on his face could kill. Flipping through the notebooks, reading the pages, he looks up at his youngest daughter, "So how long have you planning this?"

Kaolla was now flanked by her sister and brother, "Since I was fifteen, but I knew the moment I met him."

"You know you are enacting some laws that are centuries old, and what about the others that will be involved in this as well?" The King asked as he rubbed his temples.

"There might be some initial reservations, and maybe some open hostility, but if I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have gone forward with it." Kaolla said.

The King looking at the others, "Were they involved as well?" he asked.

"Not directly, I did manipulate a few events, like delaying brother's flight, and giving something to sister and telling her that brother was in a certain hallway, but nothing that would change or alter his personality." Kaolla's head lowered as her sister and brother each turned and looked at her. The King stood up and walked over to his daughter, he sat down in front of her, taking her hands in his, and looking straight into her eyes.

"Is this what you want? You know once I pick up that phone, there is no turning back." His eyes were searching into hers, looking for her answer.

"Yes father its what I want." Kaolla said with some authority in her voice. The King just held her hand for a few moments peering deeply into her green eyes as her eyes reflected nothing but the determination. He sighed, stood up and walked to his phone, picking it up and dialing a few numbers.

"Yes, I need three Molmol constitutional lawyers, one ancient law historian from the university, the Japanese Ambassador, the Chief Justice, and two Japanese Constitutional lawyers. When you get them here bring them to the main conference room, and put me through to the Royal guard." The King waited for a few minutes as phone lines switched over.

"We have a "Lost Lamb" situation."

28746278356902347856028756028756389756987234875697834692587342893569872359827568297346587229

Keitaro's mad dash through the airport, had caused security more than a few problems. As the word had spread into other terminals and outside the airport, reporters and tourists alike wanted to get a few moments with him. He had managed to escape into one of the restrooms. Where he was currently hiding, in a rear stall, holding in his hands the answer to his questions, one of several newspapers that had his face washed across the front page.

"You gotta be kidding me? When did I say that?..." as he read the article in fear of being discovered.

07204720783407236048750745278364825703784502783452737845237845782657823785923785987258723723

**Three hours earlier...**

Naru was the last of the group to wake up, as her eyes blinked and came into focus, she could see the others girls threatening Kaolla. As Naru was getting up with the help of Mutsumi, she could hear...

"Su where is my sword? And what's going on?"

"AAAAUUUUUU! Someone changed my clothes!"

"Where's my Oni-san Su!"

"You spiked my sake!"

Mutsumi helped Naru into a sitting position as she looked around the room, It was a half circle with beds lining the curved wall, the other side of the room was flat with two large screens framing a center pedestal that Su was sitting on. Between the beds and the wall was a large curved couch. Everyone had gathered around the pedestal and was yelling at Su.

Kaolla noticed Naru standing up, and she held out a hand in a stopping motion, and said, "Now that everyone is awake I will start to explain. I only ask that you allow me the chance to explain all before you ask any questions. So if you will all take a seat on the couch." As the girls sat down hesitantly on the couch they all looked at Su. "First I should tell you that it's Friday afternoon. All of you have been asleep since yesterday, I slipped something into your drinks once we arrived here, and had you brought here."

"WHAT?" was the twin reaction of Motoko and Kanako as they rose, both looking like they were about to attack.

Kaolla spoke softly, "Let me fully explain, then you can hurt me if you want, but I am sure that once I'm done you will be thanking me." She waited until both sat back down. "First I'm going to show you the video and some recent news broadcasts from yesterday." Kaolla hit a button and the scenes flickered to life as they started to show the signing of the "Todai Pact".

**Elsewhere in the Palace at the same time...**

Two guards were standing post outside the main conference room, as another aide was pushing a cart filled books towards the door. As the first opened the door to let him through, he got a quick glance of what was happening inside. The arguing and debating had broken into three groups, the first had the King, Japanese Ambassador, and a well dressed Molmolian conversing. The second had two well dressed men arguing one was Japanese and the other was Molmolian, and the last group consisted of everyone else who kept flipping through pages of the books that were increasing in volume.

92375638795682798742658746872534876895746978592387378567346583756937598375378587367835628752

Two Hours had past since the last page, or messenger had entered the conference room. The nine men present inside were sitting around open books, and faxed documents. A few times Prince Lamba or Princess Amalla, had been called inside for a quick interview, along with members of Princess Kaolla's private guard. The King sat there finally understanding the depth his youngest daughter had gone in putting this together on her own. Settling in to hear the last arguments he opened the floor.

"The time has come for us to settle this matter. Let's start with the Japanese side of the table. Mr. Ambassador if you would please." The King stated.

The Japanese Ambassador bowed to the King and motioned for the two constitutional lawyers forward. The first one started. "Your Majesty and your Eminence. From my research and my team's back in Tokyo we find nothing preventing this." He bowed and stepped back to his chair, as the other lawyer stepped forward with a large stack of papers in his hand, and placed them in front of the ambassador, "These are the relative laws in place that we could find to backup and support the claims presented from the Molmol government. Our team wasn't successful either in finding anything to prevent this from moving forward." With this he also stepped back and seated himself.

The Japanese Ambassador turned to the King, "The Japanese Government stands ready to assist the Molmol government if they require us." The King then looked to his own experts, "Ok now for our side of the table, Ancient Law and Constitutional law reviewers please first." Both gentlemen stood and presented themselves to the King.

"Your Majesty, we both have traced the older laws from their origin to present day. Where they have not be enforced, they have also not been repealed at the same time. So they are still infect and could be argued in our courts if pressed." The King nodded his head and the first of the constitutional lawyers sat, leaving the older law expert still standing. He was joined by the second lawyer as he pulled a blackboard with him.

"Your Majesty, Through the research into such arrangements we found several supporting facts or duties to be preformed by one in question. In interviewing these we find that all have been fulfilled, in addition they were preformed on our soil." Both men sat down, and the last lawyer stood and went forward.

"Your Majesty, in researching this from a legal since. The list provided to us, is fully correct. Deleting the names from the list that either are too young, or not allowed. The names on the list as long as they themselves give proper testimony, then we have no other option than to grant the request." He bowed and stepped back to his seat.

The Chief Justice bent forward looking down the table to his old friend the King and said, "Well, your Majesty, I have reviewed everything presented and found it fully legal. In the research the last such incident like this took place over two hundred years and with a lesser member of the family, however pending the interviews with the others, I would say that this is legitimate, and we should retrieve the other, before anything happens to him." He paused then added, "Also I would recommend starting legislation on both sides of the fence here, to prevent this from happening in the future, but that is only my opinion." The King nodded, and waved to one of the pages inside the room, he brought a cordless phone with him. The King spoke into the phone, "bring back the lost lamb". Then looking at the page, "Start bring the girls up here one at a time, and get someone to clean up this mess"

90876904729078356892795782948752378452907590275690275928756274598275927859827569283759275924

Down in the basement the girls were still listening to Kaolla who was trying her best to stretch out the first part of her confession. After the recorded signing and the interviews that took about an hour, then she showed some of the commentary that was offered by various reporters, and even handed out copies of several papers to the others. Luckily she was showing the award presentation when a knock came to the door. She bounced up and over to the door, and opened it. Two royal guards and Amalla stood outside only briefly, as the guards came in followed by Amalla.

"Oh thank the spirits you're here, lets us out." Said Motoko to the elder sister, as she walked towards the door, only to have one of the guards step forward and stop her. Amalla stepped forward and lowered the guards arm, speaking to the whole group but looking at Motoko as she did, "I don't know what Kaolla has said to you yet, but right now it is important that you cooperate for only a few more hours and then all will be revealed to you. I'm terribly sorry about how you were treated, and I will make sure that you are granted everything dictated by your 'position', "saying this she looked at Kaolla, who understood immediately smiling ear to ear. "There are some questions that we would like each of you to answer, because we are sure that some of you might be nervous or set back by the questions, we are taking one at time. Now since you seem anxious to be the first to leave, Motoko will you please follow me, you too Kaolla."

97604209754025704957203475275027562705670572305260735602735602375602756027560237560827502702

**Back to the present...**

The mass of reporters outside Hinatasou were waiting for a peak at any of the residents or even that of Dr. Urashima. The news had spread quickly that the man of the moment was in fact, not only a now renowned archeologist, but was the owner and former manager of an all girls dorm, which had the tabloids already watering at the mouth. Because of the sheer number of photographers and other media personal, the local police had been called and had set up a few barricades to keep them off the grounds. In the distance two military helicopters were approaching from the mountain side of the estate, scanning for any person that was attempting to intrude from that direction, and searching for something else. In several other parts of Tokyo the police presence had grown somewhat, mainly along the route towards the property. At the airport several dark suited gentlemen took over the surveillance room, as they started to review video.

A taxi was following a large black van, both seemed headed towards the Hinatasou, the passenger a thin man, was worried about the man he had arrived with. He didn't want to leave him alone, but his charge was to deliver the luggage not the person to his residence. As they approached the estate, there was several television satellite trucks parked along the road, and the taxi was stopped by a police officer at a road block. The taxi driver rolled down his window to speak to the officer.

"Excuse me, but I gotta drop this guy about two blocks up. Is there anywhere closer?" The police officer thinking the guy was yet another reporter stepped closer and leaned down to look inside the cab.

"You wouldn't be headed to Hinatasou would you?" asked the officer.

"Actually, yes." The driver answered. The police officer motioned for another to come over with his dog. Then opening the back door and motioning the passenger to come out.

"Pay the taxi and walk the rest of the way, all you reporters have given us enough trouble." The passenger a bit confused at tilted his head and leaned into the officer.

The officer was curious who this man was to dare try and whisper some threat to him, but what he heard floored him. "Actually, I'm not with press officer. I'm charged by the Government of Molmol to deliver Dr. Urashima's luggage to his home." The office opened his eyes and finally saw the three crest of Molmol on the man's jacket.

In the security office, at the airport, a very intimidating looking man walked back and forth looking at the rows of screens as past logs played, he was peering at one of the monitors as images flashed by. "Stop! Back to the third camera." He watched for a moment. "There he is!" He picked up his walkie talkie "Terminal four, west men's restroom!"

02745627560725074857230847502875802756082734657802468725804758027405827345782468257834752873

In the main conference room, Motoko was sitting next to Kaolla, after she had answered the questions of those sitting in front of her. She waited for a minute and then spoke, "I don't know why you have asked these questions to me, I find them embarrassing and rather personal. I would like to know RIGHT NOW what's going on." The King walked over to her, sitting down next to her, and whispered something into her ear.

"I'M WHAT?" She stood up like a bolt, looked around the room, and then fainted dead away. Kaolla giggled and said, "Well she took that better than I thought, hey pops should I get the next one?"

The luggagecarrier was thrown unceremoniously into the back of a black van, along with the baggage, as four heavily armed men followed suit. The carrier looked around, and said, "I have to deliver these! Where are you taking me?" One of the paramilitary dressed men answered him back, "You are headed back to Molmol, with the doctor, he will need a change of clothes." The lights and siren on the van came on as it sped away from Hinatasou back towards the airport. Inside the driver grabbed the radio and spoke, "We have the carrier, he said he lost the 'lamb' in the airport." The radio crackled back, "Roger that, head to the diplomatic terminal, you have priority at the moment." With that van sped onto the highway weaving in and out of traffic.

The door opened and Amalla entered the room again, and asked Mutsumi to come with her. Naru and Kanako both jumped up and went to Amalla. "We want to know what's going on right now!" Amalla looked at both women, and softly stated, "When I come back, I will make sure that one of you goes next, I'll let you decide which." She turned and left the room. Kanako grabbed the handle after the door closed and it was still locked.

The terminal was cleared quietly by security, as the last of the civilians left. A team of paramilitary dressed assault team gathered outside of the rest room. "Blue leader to Blue command, we are ready to proceed." one of the men said into his throat mic. "Remember he is a friendly! Don't incapacitate unless necessary.", the return came. The the leader of the group nodded at they went in.

The King had just told Mutsumi the news, when she turned and looked at him with her brown eyes, "Really? Your not joking?" The King shook his head and replied, "No we are not joking." Mutsumi then hugged the King, she turned to Kaolla giving her a disproving look them swept her up in her arms and hugged her also.

The police van pulled onto the tarmac next to the diplomatic jet from Molmol. As the back doors opened and the swat team leapt out, the jet's engines began to churn as they started up. The co-pilot walked over and took the luggage away from one of the officers, and went aboard followed by a very confused carrier. The team reentered the van and drove off, as the jet started to roll towards the runway.

As the door opened once again, Kanako stood up still amused she had gotten the girl to play paper, rock and scissors, which everyone in the house knew Naru couldn't play. Not knowing what she was facing Kanako lead the way out of the room, hoping that she would get some answers and maybe see her oni-san.

The swat team entered the bathroom slowly, the team leader spoke out, "Dr. Urashima are you in here sir?" A ruffle of paper was heard towards the back. They spread out covering the last stall. "Dr. Urashima, we are the police. We are here to help you, if you could come out please." One of the swat members positioned himself on the blind side of the door as they heard the latch turn. Keitaro stuck his head out, and was unceremoniously grabbed and pulled out. The team leader spoke into his mic, "We have him and are checking him now for injury." The team leader was looking at him as the medic was searching the doctor for any injuries, with a nod from the medic, the team leader spoke again, "He's one hundred percent, except for his clothes." The radio squawked back, "Extraction is outside of terminal, clothes waiting." The team leader looked at Keitaro and said, "Sir, if you come with us, we'll get you out of here."

Kanako's eyes were bigger than saucers, as tears of sheer joy were streaking down her cheeks, under her breath she keep muttering "oni-san...oni-san" then it changed to "Kei-kun...Kei-kun" and her usual dark demeanor had changed radically and she giggled.

The locked door opened once again, this time it was Mitsune that stepped forward, since she and Naru had spoken to each other and had decided that she should stay with Shinobu and protect her in case anything was to happen.** "**Ok sweetie" she said to one of the guards as she passed him, and soon only two were left in the room.

The trip down and outside through the terminal was at least safe, Keitaro had thought. Never before had five heavily armed men surrounded him and casually walked him out. Once they opened the door, a small delegation had met him. First was man holding a olive drab jumpsuit asking him to put it on, followed by a some other gear that was added to the top of it, and finally handing him a helmet. The next man, dressed in a finely made dark suit shook his hand and told him that next time he came through the airport that they would be better prepared. The last man, an elder looking gentlemen, was wearing a sport shirt and a jacket that had the national symbol of Molmol on it. "Dr. Urashima, you will excuse us if you would. You are requested to fly back to Molmol immediately something very important has come up." Just then the roaring noise of a jet engine came around the corner and Keitaro's eyes almost popped out of his head as a set of F-18's rolled up. "You will excuse the transportation, but the Americans were happy to help us out, and we need to get you there as soon as possible."

He was taken up to one of the fighter jets as the canopy was opened and he climbed inside. The 'back seater' he was replacing was making sure he was buckled in properly and gave the 'thumbs up' to him. Jumping down and away from the aircraft the soldier saluted the pair of fighters as they started to roll away. "Don't worry Dr. Urashima, what we lack in comfort, we make up in speed." a voice came over his headset, "Just sit back and relax and don't touch that red handle on your right." He laughed. "We are much faster than your pig airliners, we'll be in Molmol airspace in two hours" As the fighter sped down the runway and streaked into the sky, the people on the ground could almost hear a scream, but they thought it must be the engines.

20745027356023765720572074502875678236503756725602760584760257047523087560237560275602378560

Naru was the last in the conference room, she sat down next to Kaolla facing a table of seven men. The one in the middle was wearing a gold band around his head, she figured he must be Su's father. The other people at the table looked like that have had a long day.

The one on the far end stood up and addressed her, "You are Naru Narusegawa?"

"Yes."

The same man, "And you reside at Hinatasou with Princess Kaolla Su?

"Yes"

"On your last visit to our country you were twenty years old?"

"Yes I believe. Now what does this have to do with all of us being imprisoned and where's Keitaro?"

"All will be answer in just a minute, please. Just a few more questions.", he paused, "On your last visit, we have heard testimony that you fell out of one of our airships, and Dr. Urashima leapt after you to save your life. Is this true?"

"Yes, he stupidly jumped after me.", she said starting to get angry.

"You entered the Todai temple during a red moon?"

"Yes"

The King then stood up and walked over to her, and sat down next to her. She could see that there was a warmth in his eyes, as she looked into themIn a hushed voice he said, "I understand how you might feel about this next question, is why I'm here sitting next to you. This is the most important question anyone will ever ask you, and I need an honest answer, let your brain find the information, but let your heart answer, ok?" She was taken aback by this remark, she swallowed and nodded to him to continue. "Have you confessed your love to Keitaro, and if you did, do you love him unconditionally?" She was shocked at the question, she took a few moments to answer then she did.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

The Fighter jet had just completed a barrel roll, and Keitaro was smiling ear to ear. Over the last two hours the two jets had performed several maneuvers from rolls, to dives, and loops. Keitaro being used to sudden acceleration and high altitudes was at home inside the jet. The chatter between aircraft had been friendly, as each pilot found the their sudden new orders more enjoyable than they first thought. The aircraft had maintained a consent Mach 1.5 speed for the entire trip. As the Molmol flight tower had crackled into the radio, and the airport came into view, Keitaro's heart began to race some, as he didn't know what he was going to face, but it had to be an emergency. Walking away from the aircraft, he was greeted by a dark sedan, and two motorcycles. The car stopping in front, and the rear door opened, he got in without question, and the three vehicles rushed away.

All seven girls were now outside in a private bath. The news had shook their worlds, and they now were facing their new reality, but there were two groups chatting away. The first group consisted of Mitsune, Shinobu, Kanako, Mutsumi, and Kaolla every now and then, they would start laughing and Shinobu would turn beet red. Even Mitsune turned a few shades red after a comment from Kanako, and Mutsumi just laughed and said, "That sounds like fun."

In the other group was Naru and Motoko, they weren't talking only staring at the others as they laughed and clapped at something humorous. It was Motoko that felt she needed to say something to Naru. "Naru-sempai, I don't know what to say, this has come as a shock to us all. Though I think others are handling it better than we are." She motions towards the girls on the other side of the bath. Naru, looked at Motoko, "I know Motoko, but when I see that pervert...", her nuckles cracked as she made a fist.

02750275607256072346507260572073560275726057260572604750275027650827507260587205720875027560

Keitaro was rushed into the conference room, still wearing the flightsuit. He was facing the same table as the girls had before. The difference was that by now they had broken for a recess and they were looking sharper now. There was a whiteboard to one side of the table with the names of all the girls on it that were currently living at the apartments. Lamba and Amalla were there as well speaking to their father, when he came in they both turned and looked at him, he couldn't comprehend the looks, a mixture of sadness, seriousness, hope, and amusement.

Amalla walked over to him and gave him a big hug, and a pinch on his rear, and whispered in his ear, "Looks like hunting season is going to get interesting." Then she took one of the seats that faced the table. Lamba came over to him and gave him a bear like hug and then sat next to Amalla. Another door opened and from it came Kaolla who ran up to Keitaro and also hugged him, but gave him a very chaste kiss on the cheek before she sat down. The somewhat dazed Keitaro, was led to his chair.

The King stood up and introduced everyone in the room, including the two lawyers from Japan that were sitting in the corner. With a wave of his hand, the doors closed and two guards took their places in front of them. The Japanese Ambassador then stood and started to ask questions about his birthplace, age, current occupation, and the titles he has been awarded. To be honest Keitaro didn't know what was going on, his first thoughts was that there was some kind of trouble with the excavation, or with the agreement. After he had answered the questions with the ambassador, and everything was verified, the ambassador bowed and thanked the King. He walked up to Keitaro and shook his hand and bowed to him, before leaving the room entirely.

The next person to stand and address Keitaro was an elderly fellow, wearing what looked like a borrowed suit. He repeated his name and his position with the National University as the Chief Archivist of Written Law in the kingdom. He pulled out a leather bound folder and addressed Keitaro.

"Dr. Urashima, I'm going to be asking to verify a few things that have been reported to us, not all of these have been witnessed, so please answer truthfully."

Keitaro who always told the truth or tried to said, "Of course."

"Most of these questions have to deal with the last time you were in Molmol, over three years ago." Keitaro nodded in acknowledgment.

"First question, Did you travel from the western jungle to the city of Todai, on foot?"

"Yes, Seta, Haruka, Sara, Naru and myself did." With this one of the gentlemen right side of the table made a note.

"During your rescue attempt of Miss Narusegawa, aboard the blimp, did you fight and defeat one named Motoko Aoyama?"

"Yes, only because she used to beat me up, and I had learned how she approached in certain attacks." Again notes were taken.

"After you were released from the kitchen refrigerator, did you kiss one Miss Maehara?"

"Yes, but it wasn't passionate or anything, I mean it was an innocent kiss."

"Did Princess Kaolla kiss you while either on the blimp or before you entered the Todai Temple?"

"Yes, to both." Keitaro was trying to figure out what was going on, his mind was thinking he was in trouble, and it was sounding some alarm bells, but he couldn't nor wouldn't lie.

"While on the blimp, did you leapt out of it to rescue Miss Narusegawa?"

"Of course, she didn't have a parachute and would have died."

"Did you enter the Temple under a red moon?"

"Yes"

"Now for some more recent events, if you please. You were camped at the temple grounds for over six weeks?"

"Yes"

"You invited Prince Lamba to a banquet, and according to our reports you served him some kind of desert. Is this true?"

"Yes, I invited him, it would have been rude not to, and I served everyone that night. It was my thank you."

"Upon your return to the palace, you presented the Royal Family with what you found in the desert, did you keep any item hidden, or unreported?"

"No, all items were cataloged and presented." Keitaro was a little angered at this question, thinking that they suspected him of stealing.

"Did the Princess Amalla...um...come on to you?"

Keitaro was blushing, and not to mention that Lamba was sitting next to him, he took a breath and answered, "She thought that I was Prince Lamba." and he quickly added, "And nothing happened."

"You were awarded the Red Moon of Molmol, correct?"

"Yes"

"And Princess Kaolla awarded the medal to you?"

"Yes"

"I understand your modesty on the next question, but please. You had the original idea to share the artifacts with other museums?"

"Yes, it looked like an easy answer to all the arguments"

"And only four more questions Dr. Urashima. This might seem ultra personal, but answer them please. The following girls; Miss Narusegawa, Princess Su, Miss Aoyama, Miss Urashima, Miss Konno, Miss Maehara, and Miss Otohime. Have they in one way or another professed their love to you before or during your visit to our counrty and before you entered the temple?"

Keitaro had to think about this some before answering, "Naru, Motoko, Mutsumi, and Kanako did for sure. Kaolla, Mitsune, and Shinobu have in their own ways. So I would say yes they have."

"Did the before mentioned women, stand inside the temple with you during the red moon?"

"Yes"

"Is Miss Kanako Urashima, a blood relative?"

"She is my adopted sister, so no not blood."

"And the last question Dr, Urashima. You care deeply for these girls, and we have read from statements that you have done just about everything you can for them, so one can say you love them, correct?"

"Well of course"

"Thank you Dr. Urashima." The elder man then addressed the King, "My questions are complete. Good day your Majesty." He bowed and left the room. Then one of the well dressed men to the right stood, and address Keitaro. "I have only one question Dr. Urashima. When you received the Red Moon of Molmol, you were also awarded full citizenship to our country. Do accept this citizenship and the laws of our country?"

Keitaro was a bit startled about this, but answered from his heart, "I was honored to receive such an award, and in that honor I do accept those responibilities as they were given." With that the two Japanese lawyers stood bowed to the table and left, along with the other man. Only four people remained at the table now, as each left after their questions. The two other well dressed men were going over some papers in front of them, chatting in hushed tones, when the King cleared his throat and they both stood.

The first looked over to the King and said, "All requirements were met under the law, your Majesty." The other said the exact same thing and they both left the room. The King looked down at the left end of the table, in a questioning look. The other looked back and sighed and nodded, he stood up shook the King's hand. Before leaving the room, he stopped in front of Keitaro and said, "No matter what happens understand that as long as you lead with your heart, you will make no mistakes." He shook Keitaro's hand and left. The room now only held the Royal family of Su and Keitaro. The King rose up and walked around the table, and looked at Keitaro, who sat a bit nervous. He pulled a chair over and placed it in front of Keitaro. He took a long look at him, then addressed him.

"Dr. Urashima, would you mind if I called you Keitaro?" The nervous young man only swallowed, as sweat began to form on his forehead. He looked at the King and shook as he answered, "Um..I guess so..your highness..it wo..would be fine." The stern features on the King softened, and he smile warmly at Keitaro, "Good", he said, "I don't like being so formal with my son-in-law."

End chapter 2


	3. Checkmate

Disclaimer : I don't talk to plants, and I don't own Love Hina

Arthur's Notes : I thought I would take a few minutes and answer some mail..hehe

1) In the first chapter I did say this was inspired by another story, as the idea might not be originally mine, I do give credit to **Hawk** for the idea. I only wanted to put my own spin on the idea..(like all the Kei/Mot fics that start at the duel...haha)

2) To everyone that has read and reviewed this story, I truly appreciate the comments.

3) To **Shinji** - yes all the evilly goodness is about to begin.

4) To **Wonderbee31** - Unethical? There were lawyers in that room right?

5) To those that comment on my spelling and misuse errors, well what can I say? What can you except from a crack addicted Brazilian spider monkey..( shrugs )

**It's Good to be King**

Chapter 3

Checkmate

"YOUR WHAT?" Keitaro fell back out his chair and scrambled backwards until he reached one of the guards. The look of sheer terror on his face was apparent. The King, started to laugh, he liked this kid, his reaction was about the same as his, but at least he hid his. Kaolla had gotten up and yelled, "Yeepie...Keitaros is mine!" Then she looked at him, with a hunger he had never seen in her face before. In one great jump, she leapt across the room, landing on him, and placed a lip lock on him that made the guards blush.

It was Amalla that pulled a passionate Kaolla off Keitaro, allowing him to breath again, his eyes were swirling whirlpools. The King and Lamba were laughing, as Amalla pulled a struggling Kaolla back to a chair and sat her down. It was the guards that lifted the still dazed Keitaro up and placed him gently into another chair.

The King then looked at Kaolla and said, "You started this whole thing, and I will have to admit, your mother would have been proud, but you didn't read all the laws involved." Kaolla had a puzzled look on her face, the web she created was perfect, there was no escape, and Keitaro was hers. The King recognized the look on his younger daughter that reminded him so much of his late wife, when one of her schemes went array.

"In your haste to complete this plan of yours, you had include the other females. In doing so you created a cluster marriage, and the laws on those types of marriages are very clear. If you had been the first wife and the others joined the marriage at different times, then the hierarchy would be set, but since everyone basically was wed at once the hierarchy is not complete and therefore none may 'claim' him until its clear." Kaolla's expression darkened for a minute.

"Well we can draw straws for positions!" She said, cheering up and eyeing the still stunned Keitaro.

"It's not that simple, as I said the laws are clear on this matter. You of course, are considered first wife, because of your position, but the others will have to let's say 'compete' for the other slots, and until these contests are over, nobody can...", the King couched loudly, "If you understand." She nodded and then said, "Well then we's can get them done tomorrow."

"Again its not that simple, there are six contests, and a time table for each. Right now, you should go and tell the others, that Keitaro is here, he has been informed, and the marriages are standing. You will also want to arrange travel arrangements for their families for the reception." Kaolla looked at her dad with those large puppy dog eyes and was about to make a move to kiss Keitaro again, when Amalla grabbed her and dragged her from the room.

The King and Lamba looked at each other, then to Keitaro. Lamba then said, "I will arrange the suites, and security. I think he will need it." The King laughed and nodded. "When your done, have a page gather up the information on the contests, and after I'm done with Keitaro we should arrange a meeting with his new wives." Lamba then added, "Then I should get security first." They both laughed.

02374075837058723508720837458027385722978452874568274605270584725847562978359827589275875384

As Keitaro was slowly coming out of his daze, words were being muttered that the King could barely hear, "Kaolla...experiments...mecha tama...bananas...marriage...Naru, no..." Ramda ( an : the king's first name), began to realize that, he forgot to tell him the rest. Sizing from the reaction he had from just the news about Kaolla, he had some of the pages bring in a couch, and move him onto it. While carrying him to the new piece of furniture, Keitaro awoke from his nightmare state, darting his head from left to right looking for any means of escape.

"Keitaro?" , The King asks, "Are you back with the living again?" Keitaro, settled down some, resigned to his fate as Kaolla's husband, for the moment. He looks up to the King, his eyes are filled compassion, all Keitaro can do is drop his head into his hands and start cursing himself, "I'm such a Baka! How am I going to tell Naru? We were engaged to get married...the key word is 'were' I guess...I'm such a Baka!" The King cleared his throat to stop Keitaro from the self recriminations.

"Keitaro, my son-in-law, there is something more that you need to know...", The King pulled out some smelling salts from his sleeve and readied it in his hand, "You don't need to worry about yours and Naru's marriage now..." Keitaro started to cry as tears streamed from both eyes mumbling, "I'm so sorry Naru...I'm so sorry Naru" The King produces a small wooden paddle and smacks Keitaro upside the head. This seems to bring the crying to a halt as Keitaro realizes that he is in the presence of his new father-in-law and talking about a woman other than his daughter.

"I'm sorry your Highness, I promise to provide and take care of your daughter to the best of my ability." Bowing his head as he spoke. The King smiled as he has heard about Keitaro's promises being written in stone, and one could actually count on him doing anything to keep such a promise. However a troubled brow formed on the King, "You know that I'm very proud that you would give me such a vow, but then you will have other in-laws to repeat it to." Putting on an old green visor, pulling a file from his other sleeve, and an old accounting calculator from behind his back. He began to tap the keys furiously, pulling on the summation arm as he read from the file. Paper began to pool around the floor, when he finished, "Let's see that's five mother-in-laws, four father-in-laws, nine sister-in-laws, and three brother-in-laws total you have to make that promise to. Well you can scratch me so that's three father-in-laws, but then there is a father-in-law and a mother-in-law shared...but you may still want to give the vow to them as well..."

Keitaro's head was about to explode the Su family was much larger than he thought, they must share the throne and the responsibility. The King was still talking, "Well you can do those either in private or in general at the reception, but first we have to get a hold of them all, and arrange transportation and suites for them...and I figure that they will all want to be invited to the coronation ceremony...well I guess we could have your parents fly out for yours first, then the others for your wives, but then we need to get the caterers to make food for three ceremonies instead of two, and of course the media might be a problem..."

One word caught Keitaro's attention, his mind focused and fixated on it as it repeated in his head, 'wives... wives... wives...' His brain drowned out all else as the King kept rambling about other things, he brought himself to whisper the word out loud as it escaped his lips it became a question, "Wives?" The King stopped and looked at him, "Well yes of course, your wives...Mitsune, Motoko, Naru, Shinobu, Kanako, Mutsumi, and my daughter Kaolla of course." Keitaro was falling backwards letting the darkness take him to sweet oblivion, but the King denied him as he snapped the smelling salts and passed it under Keitaro's nose.

02774204752087346052735780204875023475027345027567824875237845627856982758927948726583745253

As Amalla and Kaolla walked down the hall towards the waiting room, Amalla leaned over to her sister, "You know little sister, there was no need for that 'little boost' to get me to chase after Keitaro. All you should've done is told me." She giggles a bit and blushes, thinking about what she saw in the bedroom. Kaolla begins to feel a new emotion arise in her, as she thought about her sister attempting something like that. "But what about brother? I thought that you loves him?"

The elder Su sister only smiled as her thoughts drifted back to Keitaro, and said, "Why ride a gelding, when there's a stallion in the stable."

The two sisters continued down the hall towards two large doors, one was blushing while in deep thought, and the other was beginning to look more like her fellow wife, Naru as her anger started to rise.

02374058734825793487259783457892947529376972397529756497529756978249378489273465729578293875

"How... why?" Was the only coherent words his mind could force out of his mouth. Keitaro was starting to imagine the pain and the nightly abuse, he could see the girls playing a tug of war of sorts each with some part of his body in their hands pulling. Naru with his arm, Motoko with the other arm, Mutsumi with his leg, Kanako with his other leg, Mitsune holding an ear, Shinobu holding the other ear, and laughing her head off was Kaolla holding something else pulling the hardest of all. The King snapping his fingers in front of Keitaro, as he came back from the nightmare.

"Why you ask? That's simple my daughter loves you, and wanted you for her husband. How? Now that I will have to explain." The King starts to pull sheets of paper from his sleeves and boxes from behind him, "Let's see where to start...Aww ok here we go", the King looking down at the now massive stack of forms, "It started when Kaolla first spent the night in your room, under Molmol law any non-relative that shares a bed with a member of the opposite sex, has initiated a courtship, and I have the dates that she shared your bed, and witnesses to the fact."

"But we didn't date, I mean she was like thirteen! And it was innocent I SWEAR!"

"Under Molmol law courtships can start as early as twelve, and tell me this. Did she not launch rockets, missiles, fire lasers, and attack you with her feet and hands at times?"

"Yes, she said she was playing..."

"Under courtship rules, the female is suppose to try and drive away the advances of her attended to show her interest." He laughed, slapping his knee tears running down his face, "That brings back some memories, my wife once, when we were in courtship carpet bombed, my highschool playground in an attempt to show her interest."

"Now after two years of courtship, you can be betrothed. It was at this time that Kaolla started to...well let's say...put events into play that would help her." He said, as he became serious again.

"How did she do that?" asked Keitaro.

"You saw her under a red moon, and there was a confrontation with her sister for you under that same moon, there was the official date you took her on, gifts you bought her from your trips. All of these things can be considered under our law as acts of engagement." The King throwing receipts and affidavits at Keitaro as he went.

02734270470273402747250347560276057205720874589237492578938257387456982757826349872598374592

Naru and the rest of the girls were sitting around on the cushions that populated the floor. Each of the girls were now wearing the traditional dress of marriage, the long white skirt trimmed in a various colors, the top of the skirt wrapping around the hips, and plunging down in the middle to expose the belly button. The top was designed to look like a shoulder-less bikini top, it also trimmed in the same color as the skirt, but exposed much of the bosom. On their left wrist was a simple golden band, and the same on their right ankle.

Motoko had tried to console Naru in the bath, but she had been dragged into the other group's conversation by Mitsune. All of the girls knew that she and Keitaro had been engaged, and that their wedding had been slated for a mere four months away. Naru was sitting with Mutsumi and Mitsune, who were trying to get her to see some of the brighter aspects of this situation.

"Hiyas wives!", As Kaolla announced herself, when the doors opened. All heads turned and eyes focused on her, Kaolla felt warmth from some and she daggers from Motoko, and Naru. Some were expecting to see Amalla with Kaolla, since she was acting as older sister and protector, but currently she was tied up, (literally, and shoved into a hall closet by Kaolla), as the young princess took on a serious air, she walked into the group, "We have things to discuss. Can I get your attention?"

All the girls slowly moved closer except for Naru who remained sitting where she was. "First I want to tell you all that Keitaro is here now, and is speaking with my father." The girls attention perked up with this information. "And he acted as usual when the news was laid on him. What I mean is that he panicked and tried to run away, but he didn't get far." Kaolla and a few of the others giggled. The next part was a lie, but she was gambling and she knew that he would say something to the kind after he accepted it, "He promised that he would do everything he could to make us all happy, and he was sorry, but would find someway to make it up to us."

92876495782394872569387457892369257947259374597234578924978529847592785627856847592875827233

"But how did we end up married, and how do the other girls come into play?" Keitaro was now sorta fascinated about all of this now. Actually his mind was looking for a way out.

"Well now we get to the brass of it all. You remember your first trip here with Seta?" Keitaro nodded. "Well his intention was to return a certain golden vase to the temple. My daughter made sure that the vase in question ended up in his hands, knowing that he would enlist your help in returning it, and it was her plan to follow you to the temple and claim you there, but your grandmother had sent that fax, and all of the girls went with her instead."

The King pulled out a very old looking book and sat it down in front of Keitaro, who sneezed as the dust rose to his nose, "You have of course heard of the saying, 'That if two people in love enter Todai together that they will live happily ever after', well that saying came from here, and it was law during the fourth through the seventh centuries, that anyone that professed their love and entered Todai were married."

"Why was the law changed?" Keitaro asked, thinking maybe a loophole.

"Well in the mid eighth century, there was a problem in the fact that everyone was related to everyone else, and cluster marriage participants could be in something like ten to twelve marriages at a time, so the ruling King at that time enacted a few changes in the law." The King flips the pages of the book, "His first law was to banish all laws about divorce and separation, and enacting the one marriage law, so you once you were married, you could not be in another. Over the next two hundred years these changes seemed to work." He turned to another part of the book, "Then in the year 1018, the Queen at that time, revised the law to where only it effected nobility, as the sheer numbers of people getting married, were destroying the temple itself. This in effect allowed some of the other religions to flourish in the Kingdom, and upheld tradition."

"So only nobility could be married inside the temple now, if they were in love?" Keitaro asked.

The King laughed, "Well that is where the next problem came into play. See when she rewrote the law, she didn't word it correctly, so that anyone that professed their love to a noble could then drag them into the temple and be married."

"That seems a little one sided, doesn't it?

"At the time it wasn't a big problem, as those that fell under the law, were usually kept well inside the walls of the palace until time for their marriage, and then they would be smuggled out and taken to the temple."

"So what happened?"

"Well, there was one particular King in the twelfth century that had a very large family, numbering over thirty children, and it was hard for him to find respective mates for each, so he passed another law, that forced those under the law to spend at least two years of their adolescent life living amongst the peoples."

"So that is why Kaolla was living in Japan then." the realization had hit Keitaro.

"Yes, but here's the interesting part. In the later half of that same century, those born from those thirty marriages, went to the temple and concealed it. Then they built up the old fortress to what is now known as Todai city in the desert, to further hide the temple from others, they secured the temple itself with the moon lock, and restarted the story of couples in love entering Todai, but leaving off the temple part."

09734502705874380658237657230894752937845927834957823984756928374582734967825384758237456928

"And after Keitaro gets done with father, we are all going to get to see him, before dinner, and I mean privately." Naru raised her head to this and thought, 'Ok I can get some answers before I pound him into dust' The other girls however were having different thoughts all together. "But right now we need get over to the communication room, and make some phone calls."

"Who are we calling?", asked Motoko.

"Why your families of course, so that they can come to the reception, and see you guys crowned." Kaolla looked almost dumbfounded at Motoko's question. Motoko and some of the others, shivered at the answered. As they all rose and headed towards the door, some felt a morbid sense of reality creeping in, and what would their parents say.

28465273905834758273468957236894758923475827356897346957823894752984752978345827569283742845

Up in the palace security office, several technicians were hurriedly typing away at keyboards. "Seal all corridors between lounge seven and communication office! Clear the phone room of all personal, and seal the doors there as well!", a voice barked.

20874560823757802346805723874582735682769769384759827358236895723684572837582756827365827365

"I take it that there were some other laws passed as well? Keitaro asked curiously.

"Well with that many offspring, just from the previous generation that hid the temple, there started the next few problems. While they were trying to draw attention away from the previous set of laws, they started to place laws that effected when someone could get married, and to protect the Royal house, they began to set standards on who could ask a noble to wed them, and whom a noble could ask."

"And these were?"

"First was the 'Red Moon Law' which states that native born Molmolians can only be wed during the days of the red moon. The second was the 'Trial of Battle', that basically reads, 'one must defeat an unbeatable opponent'. Well the population had turned the red moon periods into festivals, and only those that wanted to marry into the Royal family even worried about the whole fighting thing, but that still left a huge part of the population able to wed into the Royal family. So the next set of laws came around in about twenty years."

The King picked up another aged book, blowing dust into Keitaro's face and turned a few pages, "Aww, here we go. The next set of laws, placed on those wanting to marry into the Royal family had to cross the Todai desert on foot, from the western jungle to the city of Todai. Now back then that was a near impossible feat, the only approach into the jungle was through some of the toughest terrain in the country and it had a large predator population. There was another law placed on the books at about the same time, where you had to obtain a kiss from the one you wished to marry." Tossing that book aside, and picking up yet another, he thumbed a few pages.

"Ok now we are at the last set of laws forged by the descendants, 'The Kiss of the Innocence', 'The Proof of Loyalty', and 'The Proof of Bravery'. These laws were placed by the last of that generation, she never had gotten married as those that courted her, well... were never honorable, faithful, or courageous."

02387803458372472874523756834758274572657298475927845872658724682578456278458275982745827592

The girls entered a very elaborate room, along the wall there were several 'phone stalls' that were incased in sound proof glass. At the desk was a normal looking phone and a terminal next to it, Kaolla explained that all you had to do was enter the country, city and phone number you wanted to call and the system would automatically disconnect any ongoing phone call, and connect you once the line was cleared. If you wanted to place a multi-line call all you had to do was to select the option on the terminal and follow the instructions. Almost each girl dreaded the calls they would have to make.

The first to make it through was Mitsune. "Hello mom?"

"..."

"I'm doing fine, well actually I'm doing a lot better than you might ever think. Are you sitting down?"

"...?"

"Well, you know how you said that I would never land a good guy? Well I did, and to top it off he's a Prince."

"...!"

"No! I'm not drunk mother!"

02375602374572075602756470650273402576983742568975894257948752987452785682758472589736527532

Tea was being served to the King and Keitaro, as the King sorted through the pile of books and found the last one he was looking for. "Now those were the prerequisite laws, there was another set of five laws placed on the books about two hundred years later. Let's see...here they are. First is 'Survival of the Desert', where one that is required to live in the Todai desert for a matter of four weeks. The second is, 'Serving the Heir', now the meaning was debated for a few decades, and no finial definition was ever given, so it became something to be defined by the family itself. The third is 'A Unselfish Gift to the Family', in its time it was usually the spoils of the sea, war, or something like that. The fourth was the 'Mark of Recognition', usually a medal, or title that they earned. And the last was 'To Enrich the People', this mostly was either through money offered to the whole populace, or some kind of new technology or technique to make life easier. Now these laws were what they called timed laws, meaning you had up to five years after your marriage to fulfill these."

Keitaro was thinking about the questions he was asked and saw how each was directed towards these one by one, and how his actions even though he didn't know was fulfilling those laws. Then from the darkness a light turned on, his brain found a spark and some kindling. "But your Majesty, where I might have fulfilled these requirements, I was not a Molmol citizen at the time that most of these were done. I was a Japanese citizen at the time, and therefore, they don't apply to me." The smile on his face, at his cleverness was stretching, when he noticed another smile on the King's face that was even bigger.

20374520375023750723507205620756027560237560237560237560237560723560237560237502750275602375

"Hello? Is this the Otohime residence?"

"..."

"This is Mutsumi! Is mother around?"

"...?"

"Mutsumi your sister!"

"..."

"Araara, Mom! Guess what? I got Kei-kun! And we are now married!"

"zzzz "

"Mom?"

"zzzzz "

"Mom?"

"zzzz "

"Oh I hope she's alright!"

39562937569027836597820394785602756072356723057207560276507236057350723460573605723075207502

The King's smile hadn't stopped, as he walked over to a table and brought back several large official looking binders. "Speaking about your being Japanese makes you immune..." He chuckles, "Take these and look them over, while I tell you about some modern history that took place in the last seventy years or so." Keitaro opened the first one to see it was written in Japanese and at the bottom it held the seal of the Emperor. "What your holding is one of the few 'Pan Asian Agreement' charters. Back around 1935ish, the Japanese government was looking to remove the western influence in the Pacific. That was one of the original reasons of Japanese aggression during the mid twentieth century, now before they went and really started to expand their power my military force, they sent diplomats to other countries in the Pacific looking for support. Well Molmol was one of those countries."

23750274238572387592378582394785892375823589268572897568275689725698725897289745829758275827

Shinobu had opted for a three party call, when she got a hold of her mother, they both waited for her father to pick up the phone.

"Ok, now Mom and Dad, I don't want any fighting from either of you. I just want you to listen to what I have to say and understand that right now, I'm the happiest I've ever been.

"...!"

"...!"

"NO! I'm not pregnant! Well not yet" she giggled.

"...?"

"...!"

"Well remember when I moved into the Hinatasou, and Keitaro-sempai promised to take care of me? Well ...I'm married to him now! AUUUUU!" She squeals in delight.

03725607235607230375072360472360756023765072034750237560275230572607502756072650472605736405

Opening a scrapbook he showed Keitaro a picture of two young boys that was taken around the turn of the century, and another of the same two much later in life. "That is my grandfather and his best friend, Ito, of course my grandfather became King, but his friend became a diplomat for Japan. He was sent here to speak to on behalf of the Imperial government. Now Ito talked to my grandfather formally during the state meetings, but in private he talked frankly, and told him that there was a strong possibility that Japan had military intentions. They devised a plan that would insure the safety of Molmol from any aggression."

"The first thing they did was to sign a separate treaty. This treaty was to define Molmol's cultural and legal standing with the nation of Japan. In this treaty, they worded it very carefully, where any Molmolian on Japanese soil, was considered a Japanese citizen and the same with any Japanese citizen on Molmolian soil. So in essence both countries agreed to swap citizenship. After the treaty was passed, they then incorporated it into the P. A. A. Then to further concrete this, Ito used his ability to add parts of the treaty into mundane bills that were being written into law."

Keitaro was listening and understanding as his hopes for finding any loop hole was sinking faster than the Titantic if it had hit two icebergs instead of one.

39075023975023765723057023752375607236507236057623075027560273560237560275602736507236507236

"Mei? Is mom or dad there?"

"...?"

"Yes it has to do with Keitaro...please are they home?"

"...?"

"Mom? Can you put dad on the extension, this is important."

"..."

"...?"

"Mom... Dad, It seems that Keitaro and I have gotten married a little sooner that expected, and no I'm not pregnant, but it seems that there are some other complications like six of them."

"...?"

"...?"

"Ok let me explain, this is a long story..."

72507305723057230785082375683758735873857237852837528759827598275682376589237658725682758252

"Now at the end of the war, the Imperial government was disbanded and a new democratic one formed." The King whacked Keitaro with the bat again as he was starting to nod off, and furthered his explanation. "Well the first thing they did was to throw out any agreement that the Imperial government had made, with the exception of cultural, and any other non-military agreement. So the treaty that was signed between Molmol and Japan was pushed aside and forgotten."

Keitaro's hopes had been burned to the ground, and the ashes had been scattered to the four winds. 'Why does fate hate me so much?', he thought, 'It takes me four tries to get into Tokyo University...Takes three years to find and get my promised girl...And now this.' The King could see him surrender to it, and he saw the sadness in his face. He sat down next to Keitaro and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You know, there are worse things in the world than being married to seven beautiful women." Keitaro just grunted a bit as his depression was deepening. "Keitaro, let's look at the larger picture. Right now you are feeling like you failed. Another in the long line of failures that has formed your life right?" The younger man nodded. "Now here is what your missing. It took you some time to get into the university that you wanted, but you made it and you are a honored archaeologist now. The girl who you were engaged to, is she not your wife now? You have become a Prince in a very wealthy country. You have seven beautiful wives that all love you deeply. You know Keitaro in the lottery of life, I think you just hit the jackpot."

Somewhere deep inside Keitaro's mind there is an image of the sandbox, him and two girls playing, when five more come running into the sand to join him all playing and laughing. The little boy steps back and sees all his new friends and starts to pump his arm in victory. On the outside, the gloom that was painted across his face begins to fade, being replaced with a devilish grin that sparks the twinkle in his eyes.

08724782583745823756827356827358273425784857284752897562874582756823568273568273568237568275

Motoko's call to her sister was both something she desired and dreaded. On one side, she loves Keitaro with everything she has, even her dreams and stories are consumed by him, but the school she was to inherit was the whole reason for her being. Before Keitaro there was the sword, it had been her life, her soul, and the strength she could only call her own. As the phone rang, she thought about how she hadn't had the choice, to have the sword or the man she loved.

"Yes I need to speak with Tsuruko Aoyama please, this is her sister and it's an emergency."

"...?"

"Yes sister, I have heard about Keitaro, actually there is more to the story."

02375027356735789047528907503750273057230572375207502750275602734502735072057230572057205722

The King and Keitaro had left the room and had arrived at their next stop, the King had noticed that there was more spring in his step and he seemed to be accepting his new reality quite well. They stepped into the room, there were two gentlemen, actually twins, waiting for the pair as the entered.

"Good afternoon your Highness." the first said.

"Good afternoon Prince Keitaro." The second soon followed.

The King started to introduce Keitaro to his new personal bodyguard, "Keitaro this is Tanda and Tinda they are your personal guard. They are responsible for your safety during state and public functions. Listen to them carefully and they will keep you alive." Keitaro remembered the five armed men that came for him in the bathroom and somehow how these two stood, he figured that they would have needed an army to protect him from these guys. Keitaro put out his hand in greeting, "Hello, you can call me Keitaro."

The twins shook his hand, and showed him towards a closet where he could finally remove the flight suit he had been wearing all this time. After he was dressed they all sat down and they began his briefing. "In the next few minutes you will be meeting your wives for the first time, since all of you discovered your marriage.", the first said. "We have observed them from a distance and have read the files from your previous incidences with them." The second said. "There is really nothing to fear from the others but we have suspicions about two of them." The first had picked up. "Those two are Princess Naru and Princess Motoko." The second said. Keitaro was thinking this is like watching a tennis match. As his head went from one to the other.

They had explained where they only thought that either would only show some physical violence at first, there was no cause for alarm as they both were going through some emotional growing at the moment. It was slated that he would have fifteen minutes with each wife, but there could be no coupling as he would learn later in the evening why. He was however advised that if things got too far that they would enter and end the meeting. With that they stood and proceeded out the door to meet his wives.

27450275275602375602735607265072356072056732057203750275608237508237650827508723508725802752

Kanako didn't know who to call at first. She could call her and Keitaro's parents, but that would be a strange conversation. Then she thought about Haruka, she had a way with them, but her answer was right in front of her.

"Granny?"

"..."

"Yes, I have heard and I'm very proud of Kei-kun."

"...?"

"Well he is no longer my oni-san anymore, it seems we are married."

".!...!..!"

"Well actually me and the other girls from Hinatasou are all married to him now."

"...?...!"

"Yes it was Kaolla, how did you know?"

09275603795063756072357207842807356802375608237568736580723508723804785274825847258376582874

They were standing in a long hallway, with doors running along both sides. Each door had a name on it, etched in gold. The two guards stood besides him, "Just enter the room you want to, and they should be waiting inside." Keitaro walked up to the first door, looked at the name and walked in.

End of Chapter 3

coming soon...Chapter 4 "Fifteen Minutes"

How will each girl react without the others around?


	4. Fifteen Minutes

Disclaimer : I don't own love hina, but I'm currently wanting to trade one slightly chemical dependant monkey for it, that is if Ken reads these...

Arthur's Note : Well nothing actually...Just wanted to put something up here.

It's Good to Be King

Chapter 4

Fifteen Minutes

The door swung open, and Keitaro hesitated for a moment before entering, a pair of hands shoved him in. As the door closed he heard the twins repeat, "Fifteen minutes". He looked around the dimly lit room, it was roughly the same size as the rooms at the inn, minus the separating wall in the middle. At the far end was a chaise lounger, its back to Keitaro. He could see an arm hanging over the back and a pair of shapely legs extending to the end. Taking a deep breath he stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Hey Sugar!" the voice unmistakably was Mitsune. She stood and primped her hair, keeping her back to Keitaro. Letting her fingers tease though the back of her hair she looked over her shoulder at him. "Well? You like the new outfit?", she turned and slowly came into full view as she walked around the lounger. Everything that was in Keitaro's mind froze, a tiny droplet of blood formed in his nasal cavity threatening to leak out.

Besides Naru and Mutsumi, Mitsune was the only one of the girls that he really had any physical contact with. She was always pressing her body up against him, her subtle and most times not so subtle teases had caused him several sleepless nights and the fact that he couldn't keep a full box of tissues in his room. She was different somehow, still the 'fox', but for some reason more demure now, as she had folded her hands in front of her. She stepped up to face him, bending down into a kneeling position.

"I hope my husband finds me pleasing.", she asked timidly. Keitaro's heart burst, as Mitsune was nothing like herself, he couldn't stand any of the girls like this. He started to kneel down and help her up.

"Mitsune, you don't have to...", Keitaro couldn't finish as he felt two hands on his ankles, a sudden jerk, and now the ceiling staring him in the face. He landed with an "OOFF!", and Mitsune was now crawling up his body. The spots were still fading from his eyes as he felt something warm and wet moving from the base of his neck up to the top of his chin, his eyes focused as she kissed his lips. The full wet lips pressed into his, her hands pressing on his chest holding him down.

'Oh my god! Help me!', he thought at first, then his mind melted into it, 'She's your wife!... You should be enjoying this you baka!' He began to kiss back, letting their tongues meet, she moaned into his mouth as they stayed like that for sometime. Finally she broke the kiss, licking her lips and searching his eyes, her breathes heavy.

"You know I have wanted to kiss you like that for almost five years now." , her faced flushed. "I always stood aside whenever Naru got all the attention from a guy, but now I don't have to. I don't care if I have to share you Keitaro, all I know is that I can be myself with you now. Just tell me... please... Oh hell nevermind!" Keitaro was about to say something, but Mitsune dropped back down and locked their lips again, while he struggled helplessly.

02734527462700563740257034752074520774527562705724072575027527502757502757257264752752752075

The twins had entered at the fifteen minute mark to retrieve the Prince. Having to use a few threats on Mitsune was enough to make her back off. They took the Prince across the hall to a bathroom, where they started to take off the lipstick, and straighten him back up. The only thing they couldn't get wash off was the goofy grin off his face.

"Are you ready for the next one my Prince?" There was no answer from Keitaro as he was still in dream land. One of the twins looked at the other and tilted his head towards another door and mouthed, "This should wake him up." The stood him in front of the door, letting him read the name, before they opened the door and threw him in.

02735607326057230576027456023765072650723405230475023745602735072305732645720750276502704752

Keitaro landed on the floor, and quickly he registered danger. Using the skills he learned from Seta, he jumped up and looked about for the danger. The room itself was the same, but decorated differently. In the center of the room was a copper fire bowl, complete with fire, it was the source of light for the entire room. As the dancing flames reflected off the stone statues around the room, they seemed almost alive. There was movement...

"**SHINMEIRYU SECRET TECHNIQUE ... KANDOU SHINPU ATTACK!** _(translation : emotional bride )_**"** The ki attack came from nowhere, it struck Keitaro at full force, tossing him into a statue and landing him face first into the floor. Motoko rushed towards him, turning him over with tears in her eyes.

"Are you alright Keitaro... talk to me... did I hurt you my beloved?" Her hands were searching his torso for injuries, she pulled him into her lap and resting his head upon her chest. As he started to come around, he felt something soft and warm pressed next to his face, he snuggled a bit closer to this feeling. 'Mmmmm this feels so good, what do I hear? lump..lump..lump..and its getting faster', his thought process rebooted, 'You got thrown into a room... a room where one of your wives is to be... the door said Princess Motoko... You got attack... You feel something soft and warm...SOFT AND WARM... MOTOKO... I'M SO DEAD!' He opened his eyes reluctantly and looked up.

Motoko's thoughts were bordering on the insane, 'Why did I attack him... I love him... He has always been an honorable man... This feels so nice, and right... Oh, he is cuddling with me... His head snuggling into my breasts... MY BREASTS... HE DARE TAKES ADVANTAGE OF MY WEAKENED STATE!..."

Keitaro had already read the anger building in Motoko as he quickly back peddled out of her lap, scrambling backwards trying to apologize, "Mo... Motoko...Please!... I'm so sorry..." Motoko rose from the floor, looking very much like her sister Tsuruko, the dust and wind swirled around her, and her eyes took a reverse effect as the pupils turned white and the rest went black.

"YOU DARE TO SOIL MY PURITY! **SHINMEIRYU SECRET TECHNIQUE... KYOUBU HENTAI!**_ (translation : breast pervert ), _Keitaro had curled into a ball with his hands up, as the attack hit him, because of his relative low position he only rolled across the room, toppling another statue over on top of him. He lay unconscious with several broken pieces of stone laying on top of him, as again Motoko rushed to his side, another barrage of tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Oh! Keitaro! I'm sorry... You took me by surprise!... Please be ok"

92785692735690723465907236059723075602375602735602375602735607236507260857942074502756207560

Outside the room the twins were debating on going in or not, as after each attack there would be silence for about three to four minutes followed by another attack. Finally their stopwatch signaled fifteen minutes and they went in to remove the young Prince. As they picked up the unconscious form of Keitaro, Motoko was crying and stroking his hair apologizing profusely.

They sat him down in the hall, leaning him up against the wall, as they attempted to revive him. He began to mutter, "She loves me... She loves me not... She loves me... She loves me not... She loves me..." They talked back and forth to each other for a few moments, trying to pick the next door for him, "How about her?" the first one asked. "No I think she would do better." the second said. "How about that one?" the first looking down the hallway. Then they both nodded and dragged him down the hall and proceeded to toss him into the next room.

02374250745602375072360573407502374560724507346572405726075027502750723560726507260572305722

The last thing he remembered was a ki attack coming at him. His senses were coming back online, first was hearing as he heard someone humming a tune, second was touch, as he felt soft fabric wrapped around him. The next was smell, as the aroma of sweet perfume mixed with something that was familiar but he couldn't place it, finally was sight as his eyes opened and the missing aroma hit him, bananas!

"Hehe, Keitaros is awake again!" He tried to move but found that the soft fabric was actually a sheet that was tied around him, and Kaolla had straddled him. "Now, Keitaros you were sleeping for five whole minutes, so we have no time for talk anymore." She informed the tied man, before she moved in and placed a lip lock on him.

23750897357235072357274520752757250725405723752075275275745023745027340572345723457207452752

Somewhere else in the Palace, a storage room door explodes open, and an angry Amalla steps out wearing a mop bucket for a left shoe, and holding a push broom.

"You dare challenge me sister? First you refuse brother, then you saddle me with him! And then you take the real man! I THINK NOT!" The broom handle snaps apart, as she storms down the hallway, a constant clang can be heard as she forgets about removing the bucket from her foot.

02374560723475623745347257345027047527457250720574579020750375072357025720475207502750272507

Kaolla breaks the wrestling hold her lips had Keitaro, and he gasps for breath. In the back of her mind she thinks, 'Did I forget something?... Hmmm... Why am I thinking about the Janitor's closet?... Oh well' She looks back down at her prey with a gleam in her eyes that says "Lunch Time!"

The twins rapped on the door to signal that time was up, only to hear a very stern "GO AWAY!" from the young Princess Kaolla. The first nodded at the second as he lifted a radio to his mouth, "That is a go on room seven, repeat a go on room seven." Suddenly inside the room two doors opened on either side of the room and several well armored men complete with face visors and shields rush into the room. Kaolla only saw the twenty four men all dressed in black with the letters P. R. T. printed on their chests, for a few moments, before she was separated from Keitaro, and he was swept out of the room.

02734527345079234590209742375604756023745027540724572075620756275723450275607257205720752750

Outside in the hallway, Keitaro was breathing through an oxygen mask, as Tanda was untying him. The second twin was discussing something with the head of the team that had extracted the Prince from the room. Once Keitaro was freed, the twins introduced him to his savior.

"Prince Keitaro let us introduce you to Shin Zu, leader of the Prince Removal Team." The very large man extended his hand to Keitaro. As the prince shook hands with the near giant, he noticed that his entire hand disappeared inside the others man hand.

"My men and I would like to thank you for the chance to be employed again." He said. Keitaro looked puzzled and had to ask, "Again? You were fired from someplace?"

The large man laughed, "Well you see all of us used to play in the Australian Football League. We're all the members of the Molmol Alligators, but we got banned last year for excessive violence, and other stuff." His head sank down. Keitaro put a hand on the man's shoulder and said, "Well I'm glad your on my team now.", and he smiled at the man.

Shin's face filled with pride, and he stood prouder, with his shoulders back and head held high, he clutched the prince and hoisted him up in the air, whooping and yelling. It took the twins a few minutes to dislodge Keitaro after they heard his back crack a few times. All twenty four men saluted the Prince and marched down the hallway, all humming the fight song for their team.

02975927807047527457920492573425704572304573047374075607230572340725047502750623750273502750

Keitaro walked up and down the hallway looking at the remaining names, and trying to decide which he should pick next. He finally stopped at one of the doors looking at the name for a few seconds and thinking, 'Well this one shouldn't be too hard.' He opened the door and strode inside.

No sooner had the door closed as he was abruptly taken into a warm hug. "Oh Kei-kun, I'm so happy, that you're here!" Mutsumi exclaimed. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to a cushion on the floor, her innocence and purity shining through her smile. She handed him a quarter of a sliced watermelon, as she took another, "Isn't so wonderful that we are all married now?"

Keitaro almost choked on his watermelon, then he composes himself and says, "But aren't you mad? I mean how it was done and all... and the other girls... It's like I'm a degenerate or something... Its all my fault that all of you are now like this." He drops his head in shame, not worthy to look upon her.

"araara is that what you think?" She says, as she puts down her melon, and moves in closer to Keitaro, "I have never hidden my feelings from you Kei-kun. In fact since we reunited, I have tried several times to win you over." She blushes putting her hand to her mouth. Keitaro's only response is, "What?"

"Well I guess time for playing is over isn't it." She states, "Think back Kei-kun, 'I slept walked' into your bed, half naked?... I have kissed you how many times, even when Naru was around?... How many times have I shown you my body?" Keitaro's mind is starting to add things up slowly, but he still can't get a grip that it's Mutsumi that's telling him this.

"How about the times have I 'pass out' right on top of you?... And more directly who almost had you married, when you thought I was acting like I was five again?" To say Keitaro was in a state of shock, would be like saying the surface of the sun was moderately warm.

"But.. but.. You... you always let Naru..." He started. Mutsumi placed a finger on his lips, and she looked deeply into his eyes. "You have to understand Kei-kun, when I finally found you, I was willing to go to any lengths to have you. If that meant sharing you, then so be it. My condition made things hard for me, but after seeing how Mitsune acted around you and your reaction to it, I figured I would play the cards that Kami-sama had dealt me."

"You have seen some of the other girls so far right?" Keitaro nodded his head, "And how have they reacted?"

Keitaro thought about what she asked, "Well to be honest I have only seen Mitsune, Kaolla, and Motoko so far, and other than Motoko, which was weird in itself, I would say it's been positive." Mutsumi gave him a knowing look, "So Motoko is still fighting her feelings for you, I guess that Naru will be the same, but even though she will all but try and kill you, she loves you very deeply." She starts to laugh hiding her mirth behind her hand. "Araara, I only wish I could be there when you see Shinobu-chan... Araara."

"What do you mean?" Keitaro suddenly thinking about Shinobu.

"She has had a crush on you since she was thirteen, you silly. Always hiding it behind that exterior of hers, now that she has blossomed some, and no longer has that stigma of being too young, or not worthy of you... let's say its going to be interesting, araara"

"But what about Naru? I mean she won't accept this, and how it was explained to me, there's no way out for any of us." Keitaro was half pleading.

"Well she will have to get used to it. It was all explained to us as well, and since there is no divorce allowed in this country, she can't just leave. Besides from what we have been told, we all have certain marital rights that each of us will enforce, and that is something that both you and Naru will no choice but to accept. I know how much you love her, and you are beginning to understand how much we love you. So, she might not like the circumstances that started her marriage, but I can see her taking an active role sooner rather than later."

"But with everything that has happened, how will she ever forgive me, and all of you for that point?" Keitaro remaining on his earlier argument.

"My dearest friend, and most beloved, stop blaming yourself for everything that has happened. This was nowhere your fault, do you blame the fly for being caught in the spider's web?"

"No... but", Keitaro was losing this war of self-incrimination.

"You are not the one that began this, and even for who did, I can not hold any malice for. She only followed her heart and brought all of us together. Keitaro, there is something I want to ask you?"

"What is that, Mutsumi." Keitaro was waiting for the question, but however it never came. Instead Mutsumi leaned into him placing both of her hands on his cheeks and drew him in to a deep kiss.

09786956459027345092783500695472390570394578269345690235786297859023756902735907256934725965

The twins started towards the door, to be surprised that it opened on its own and Keitaro stepped out into the hall. "That seemed to have gone well, Prince Keitaro." The first one said. "Shall we get ready for the next one Prince," the second ended.

"I think so, any idea's on who should be next?" He joked with them looking at the three doors that were left. Both of the twins looked at each other and then to the Prince and they pointed to one door.

"That one huh?" Keitaro said, "Well, wish me luck."

02374975604792509374059239478529745892746257472574527460720457260475027502756023756027420502

Somewhere on the Molmol University campus, Professor Chey Ro was making some notes on today's events. Being the archivist of written law, had some advantages, but he would have never had guessed that his day would be this exciting. Right now everything that was said earlier in the day was considered classified by the government, until they released the news, even then his orders was to conceal as much as possible.

He sat back thinking about the laws enacted, and how something as trivial as some forgotten law could have dire effects on the Kingdom. His new job for the King was to scan all the archives looking for any relevant law that might have been forgotten and present his findings in a written report. He figured that the current King would start working on eliminating some of these laws in private. He had been given by the King a healthy grant and even a government research team to help him. He sighed, it was a long day for him, and he wanted to go home and tell his wife about the grant.

He locked the classroom up, and was heading towards his office, when he heard a noise in the faculty hallway. "Is someone there?" He yelled out. There was no answer, and he figured it was only his nerves that were playing games with an old man. He continued to his office and opened the door, stepping inside, he went for his briefcase. He stopped suddenly as a twenty five foot albino alligator smiled at him. He turned very slowly to leave his office, when at the doorway stood an imposing figure.

"We need to talk dear Professor." The office door closed, and in the late afternoon hours thunder cold be heard and a flash of lightening was seen, but if you listened close, you could hear a female laughing.

29374502379502937472589374057234750278350782340875203847560237465723405720347275850278425073

Keitaro was crying at the moment, as he had been hog tied and Kanako was currently rubbing her body against him. "Oh Kei-kun, you have made me the happiest person on earth!"

Through his cries he managed, "Kana...Kanako Please!... Untie me!" as he tried to wiggle away from her advantages. But she would have nothing to do with untying him, she had finally gotten her wish, and she was going to enjoy every savory moment of it, even if Keitaro had to be tied up.

"What will Mom and Dad say?" Keitaro was trying to plea his way out of it. "Grandmother is explaining it to them now, along with Aunt Haruka, but enough of this talk, my husband. As she had finished tying the last rope to a heavy object making it where Keitaro was bound in a way that he could no longer move across the floor. She straddled his chest and started to place kisses on his forehead.

"Kanako! Please!" She stopped kissing his face and placed her hands on either side of head. "Now husband, if you continue to resist, who knows what may happen? Some of my clothes might 'fall off' , while you are squirming around." She giggled a bit, "So unless you want that to happen, I would be a good husband and let your wife kiss you."

"Your blackmailing me!" Keitaro said in protest. "Why never would I do that, my husband. I'm exercising my wifely rights." She laughed as she lowered herself onto his lips, in a subconscious reaction he tried to jerk away. "Oh husband! You test me? Well in that case." Her hands went behind her and her top slide off, exposing her breast to Keitaro. Blood shot out of his nose, and he closed his eyes thinking, 'can't look.. Can't look... can't look'

03742503745892734725347527647523475027460257047520745027450723650723657465072465725720475207

The twins burst into the room, Tanda throwing out four shurikens to the points of the rope that held the Prince in place, and Tinda opened the value on a high pressure water hose that struck Kanako full force.

"YOU BAST..." Her words were drowned out literally as the blast of water pushed her off of Keitaro, and towards the back of the room. Tanda had flipped over the stream of water and was crouching next to the tied body of Keitaro, he grabbed the Prince, throwing him over his shoulder and leapt out of the room. Tinda kept up the stream of water as he backed out of the room, the pressure finally ended as the door shut, with a heavy thud.

"We apologize Prince, as soon as we realized what was happening we were in there." both were bowing to him. "At least you got me out of there." Keitaro said with a relief, as Tanda resumed his cutting of the ropes, and Tinda wiped the blood from Keitaro's nose.

"Well your Highness, there are only two doors left." The first of the twins said. The second then smirking, "Yeah the calm and the storm." Keitaro flinched at the comment, and nodded in agreement. "So Prince which shall you choose first?"

"How about we let fate decide, any of you have a coin?"

02785092375243573402573475278933572389720762503475602375027507204720789402570570475027450275

Secretly Keitaro was happy at the toss, as he walked into the room. He would rather face Shinobu first, while still in one piece and unbrushed. She sat quietly on a couch, looking at him as he came in, never moving nor screaming, but looking at him with an expression that he couldn't quite place.

He smiled and went to sit next to her, she scooted over some so that he could sit down. "Well... umm... Shinobu, this has been quite a day hasn't it?" Keitaro looking for a starting point for a conversation. She unfolded her hands, that were laying in her lap, and turned her body to face him.

"Sempai?... I mean Keitaro... " She started blushing heavily, but shook her head, and her face took on a serious look, "I promised myself that I would say this to you, and its really hard to do." Keitaro tried to take her hand, but she refused it. He thought that she hated him, for what had happen, and he began to turn away, when her hand stopped him, as it touched his chin and she brought his face around to hers.

Shinobu's face was flush, and a few tears had ran down her face in the short time that he had tried to hold her hand. She breathed deeply and said something under her breath and looked up into his eyes. "Keitaro. For a long time now I have had feelings for you." She swallowed, "Over the past two years, I have put them aside because I never thought that I would ever be given the chance... No... that you would never see me other than the little girl you once helped and guided... but... I have always l.. lo..Loved you..." She started to cry as she pushed herself forward into his chest.

Keitaro wrapped his arms around her and started to rub her back gently, "You know I have been blind all of these years, and until now I have never known just how much. I had a long talk with Mutsumi not long ago, and she helped me see a lot of things." His words were golden rays of sunshine in her heart, as her tears started to stop.

"You have grown into a beautiful young woman, and even though we... all of us have been forced into this mariage, I think that I have to count myself lucky for each one of you." The words were what she wanted to hear more than anything else, she quickly raised her head, hitting Keitaro in the jaw and knocking him backwards onto the exposed wooden arm of the couch. Resulting in two things, one, him being knocked out, and two Shinobu on top of him and his arms still wrapped around her.

"AUUuuuu... I knocked out Keitaro!", She looked into his unconscious face and thought to herself, 'well he is my husband', giggling to herself, she lowered her face and kissed him.

02756293752347358275607823473847563878305687206784027856087236085727845078502748056028740384

Smelling salts had been used on Keitaro, to arouse him back to consciousness, the twins were about to carry him out of the room, when Shinobu came around in front of him, gave him a hug and a chaste kiss on the cheeks, which turned her beet red.

Outside however, they were all facing the last door. "Don't worry your Highness everyone is in position, including a top rate medical unit." motioning to a group of men dressed in flak jackets with a large red cross printed in front. The second twin leaned over and whispered, "Remember you have us and twenty four others ready to storm that room if needed." as he loaded a rubber bullet into a grenade launcher.

Keitaro felt somewhat different about what was going to happen behind this door, maybe it was the PRT, or the bodyguards, or maybe it was what Mutsumi and the others had said and done to him so far. Whatever it was he was now ready.

Naru paced back and forth inside the room, her anger on slow simmer. 'Let him say hello... then hit him... no... hit him first then hit him again harder...' Her thoughts were interrupted by the noise of the door opening. 'Dead man walking...' she thought to herself.

Keitaro had gathered his thoughts before entering, not to mention the words from the first twin, 'predators can smell fear, be calm and collected, and if all else fails, yell for help.' He stepped in and closed the door behind him, he turned to see Naru already in her 'attack the pervert' stance. He studied the room, noticing the automatic doors located in the walls, and how there seemed to be built in padding on the floor and the ceiling. He stepped further into the lion's den, and sat down on the floor ten feet from Naru.

"Naru, I can't tell you how happy I am to see you." He smiled at her and it seemed to confuse her, as her battle rage was slowly coming down. "I guess your mad, and who can blame you. This was a surprise to me as well." The rage began to build again as she stepped closer. She was almost on top of him, she was about to pull back her arm, and he stood up and quickly kissed her cheek, and embraced her.

Naru's mind went into overload, 'I have to hit pervert!... He kissed me... Kill!... He's hugging me... Maim!... He feels so warm... Destroy!... He's caressing my back... Punish!... He smells so good...' He released her from the hug, but not his hold on her. "We need to talk." , is all he said as he motioned to the floor.

"I talked to the others and..." he got to finish, as she balled back her fist and let it fly. "YOU WHAT!" He flew back and connected with the wall leaving an imprint. The PRT and the body guards burst into the room and were about to restrain Naru, when they all heard, "STOP!".

Keitaro picked himself off the floor, everyone in the room froze and looked at him. He walked back up to Naru, steeling himself in front of her. "You see all of this," he motioned around him and she nodded, "I have been attacked, molested, tied up... twice, I have been pulled out of five rooms, and only one did I step out of today." Naru looked at his face, the seriousness of what he was saying wasn't lost on her. "All of us have heard the same speech, all of us have asked the same questions, and this is pretty much a done deal. My feelings for you have never changed, and I love you as much now as I have ever had, but right now we need to stick together and support each other."

The tears were coming out of Naru's eyes as she rushed into his arms, "But I don't want to share you! What about our promise... our wedding?" He held her close saying in almost a whisper, "Our promise we never did give up on, and we are married now as well, aren't we? The rest we will have to face one day at a time." They kissed and held each other for a few moments, she rested her weight on him, and his natural clumsiness kicked in making him fall backwards.

"YOU PERVERT!" Was all he heard as he went soaring out the door, but the impact against the wall didn't hurt.

End of Chapter 4

Next chapter : The Night of the Seven Brides

Arthur's Notes : I have really appreciated all the comments and criticism that I have received on this story. Again I want to say that if you like this story please read my inspiration for it **"Married with Princess" by Hawk**

27429350937450923784057234072047520740274025603742503405720475207502750275027502735027470237

OMAKE ALERT!

The inside of Hinatasou, was quiet. No noise of people running around, training, or chasing perverts. The only noise was that of three household pets setting in the livingroom, each holding a hand of cards.

Tama-chan was holding a full house, Kuro a straight flush, and Shippo only two pair. They weren't playing for anything in particular, mainly out of boredom. They had already taken care of Mitsune's sake collection, and most of the food in house.

The sound of footsteps interrupted their game, as they all looked to the noise they saw a tall American male, with reddish blonde hair. He walked in and sat down with them, looking around at them. "I'm sorry guys, I just plainly forgot to add you this time.", he said.

The trio were a bit confused at the bluntness of this gijin into their home. It was Tama who started, "Myu?" _( translation : who the hell are you? )_

"Well I'm the writer known as Herryk, I was reminded a bit late about you guys and I want to make it up, can you three forgive me?" They all looked at each other and it was Kuro that asked, "Meow?" _( translation : So how you going to make it up to us, bud, eh? )_ Herryk reached into his pocket and dropped a manilla envelope on the table.

"Inside you will find three tickets to Vegas, some hotel reservations, and a credit line at the Bellagio." Shippo fainted dead away, and Tama scrambled at the envelope ripping it open, spilling out the tickets. Kuro leapt to Herryk's lap and purred loudy.

"Well have fun guys, and don't cause too much trouble."

End of Omake

For Innortal...might actually see them again inside the story, or keep the omakes flowing with them...


	5. Night of the Seven Brides

Disclaimer : I don't own love hina. I do however own some land, its in a pot with a half-dead fern, if you want to sue me for it, you can, but I'm keeping the fern!

Arthur's Notes : Sorry about the time on the update...been busy sorry...

It's Good to be King

Chapter 5

Night of the Seven Brides

It was nearly six o'clock in the Ministry of Information, and a Friday evening to boot, Yenne Ho was still mad that she had to work late. A Royal page entered into her personal hell, otherwise known as her office, "Miss Ho? I have a dispatch for the supervisor." She rose off her chair with a shrug and accepted it, she thought as he left, 'How I hate those cheery freaks.'

She resumed her pouting position at her desk and looked at the envelope that was marked "DO NOT OPEN UNTIL SATURDAY AFTERNOON" and "OFFICIAL PRESS RELEASE", it took the time to read the two lines before she had opened the packet and started to read the letters inside.

"Oh my God!" is all she could say, but her mind was churning on some possibilities.

23794527503975020489752837427004780258734057823408752380475802745802736508723650872035872874

In nine separate households parents and children were preparing for a trip. Though the destination was the same, each home was utterly different. In the Konno home, Nanaka was rushing around packing a few bags, every now and then stopping and looking at a picture of her daughter and saying, "You lucky bitch! Maybe you will introduce me to some unmarried Minister or something."

The quite large house of the Otohine family was a torrent of chaos, as Mutsumi's eight siblings were all running around and fighting over clothes. Natsumi however kept her pleasant appearance and smile, much like her oldest daughter. She seemed more worried about if there was going to be enough room for all the watermelons, they gathered as a wedding present.

Granny Hina was soaking in a hot springs, outside of Amsterdam taking in the beauty of the hotel she was staying. Two large men, one named Sven had come out to administer her back rub, and the other Eric carried a tray of food for her. She watched the two muscular men approach, for some reason she couldn't keep her mind on the events of tomorrow.

Shinobu's father Takeu, was just about to close his suitcase, when he ran out of the room and returned, placing a rather large kitchen knife in his bag, and then closed it. "You better have one hell of a good explanation Urashima, or there will be an eunuch in your harem!"

Kenjo and Kasumi Urashima sat on their couch looking at a picture of their two children. Kenjo was holding his wife, while she cried. "I know it will be hard Kas-chan but we did the right thing." She only wanted his warmth and tender words, her tears seemed to slow for once since the call from mother. "Do you think he knows yet?", she looked up into her husband's face. "Even if he doesn't it may be time to tell him.", Kenjo said. They sat there looking at the photo.

"That Dork really scored all of them?" Sara said in shock, as Haruka told her the news. Seta didn't know if he should be happy or worried. Haruka took the news pretty hard, but all he could think was, 'Well what else could my part-timer want now, first the honorary title and now Prince... Well at least we should be able to get permission to dig in Molmol now.'

Kagero Maehara laid in her bed, holding a picture of her daughter upright on her chest, looking into her eyes. "I know you always wanted him Shin-chan, but I never thought that you would go this far. I hope he can return the love you have for him." She pressed the photo to her chest and hugged the frame.

Mei could hear the heated conversation drifting up from the first floor. "Well we don't have to spend any money now, gotta love that Keitaro for saving us from that.", her father was saying. Mei, could hear her mother throw another plate towards her father from the sound of crashing. "That pervert put our daughter into some kind of twisted marriage, with other women, and you are happy about that?" Another crashing sound, "Who knows what he might force on her next?"

Three students of the Shinmeiryu looked on at Tsuruko as she mediated, they had heard the news also and thought that she was preparing for some type of revenge on the vile Urashima. Tsuruko thoughts were however, 'Lets see little sister, you will need... some self heating oil... some sexy panties... maybe a copy of the Kama Sutra... Will I guess I will have to buy out that little boutique in town' Her face reddened in a blush, but the students were sure it was anger.

02375023743705723475237460524673450276405726374502756027350782350278345027840257034785204754

As he awakened, he found himself wrapped in silken sheets, laying in a bed that could easily be bigger than half his room at the inn, Keitaro looked around to see the twins looking around his room. "So I guess you guys brought me back here?"

The first twin turned and bowed to Keitaro, "The reports seemed to be right about your ability to heal quickly." He walked over to the bed and showed the prince some clothes hanging on a rack, "Your clothes for tonight's dinner. You have about an hour and a half before we come back for you."

Keitaro noticed that the second twin was carrying a clipboard and something that looked like a metal rod, but decided it was best not to ask what they were doing. They left the room and him alone, he thought to himself this was the first time in almost a day he was left alone to relax. He laid back in the large bed and put his hands behind his head.

02975039785927509273509723057402573045720487527458027345780246057260587208572087502785027525

The girls were following a page towards their temporary quarters, until their suites could be finished and readied. Kaolla was curious why her suite was undergoing some repairs of its own as well, but she was taking it all in stride, she had done what none of the other girls could have done. She brought all of them together, and they all had Keitaro.

The page stopped at dual wooden door, pulling out an iron skeleton key she unlocked the doors, and swung then open. The girls followed the page down a short hallway, and into a well decorated oval shaped room. In the center of the room was a marble fountain that matched the floor, and two half moon tables on either side of it, these were surrounded by lush couches. On the outer wall was nine doors, seven of them apparently was engraved with their names on them.

"Each of your Highness' have a separate room," the page was starting her tour of their living quarters. "This area is the common area that you will share with other, and at the far end you will find an open air bathing area. The unmarked door is storage of course." The page was moving around pausing at each door, to add a point to her explanation, she moved to the door marked "Mutsumi" and opened it. "Inside each room, you will find a wardrobe filled with some clothing, we apologize that we have not had the chance to bring anything from your homes as of yet, but there are many styles in each closet."

The page continued the tour, taking them around Mutsumi's room and using it as an example. The one thing that they all noticed was the balcony at the end of the room and the sheer drop from it. After the tour of the apartments, the page showed them one last thing, which was a red phone inside the common room, "If you need anything just pick up the phone here and request it. If we can retrieve it and bring it to you, we will." She then demonstrated the phone by asking for a pitcher of fruit wine to be brought up.

"The wine itself will be brought up here shortly, dinner will be in about an hour. I would suggest wearing something for the occasion. Princess Kaolla can show you some styles that might work." With that she bowed to the girls and exited the room.

02745073370475207670475207450273560273650723057623047502375023756078235082375082376537825082

Looking at the computer screen Amalla was rereading her email that she just sent out, as her pet kept snapping at a struggling man hanging from a tree.

**Sisters,**

**I must inform you that you are requested to head here immediately. I am invoking the third rule to the Anastasia Sisterhood.**

**White Gator **

She placed a magnet on the computers case, and turned towards her pet and its toy, "Thank you Professor for your help, and I shouldn't have to remind you to stay quiet about what we talked about this evening." She smiled, and placed a hand on her pet, "Not this one precious... I have a feast of seven for you later."

20742505037402704207402574057260850275027502740572305720475027560237560732457802340257034785

Sam Goodard was sitting at his desk at CNN, when his fax machine started to buzz with activity. It was a slow news day around the globe, except for this Dr. Urashima. There were a lot of unconfirmed reports of military activity involving US Navy fighters escorting some Molmol diplomat, some clashes between reporters and police in some Tokyo suburb, and three animals causing some chaos on a flight to Los Angles.

He put down his copy of the "National Inquisitor" and walked over to the machine as it finished. Taking up the several sheets of paper and thumbing through them, he couldn't believe what he was reading, and the fact that it held the official seal of the Molmol government.

Almost falling over himself to get to a phone, he quickly pressed some numbers, and waited until someone answered, "We need crews in Molmol, and in Japan!"

"...?"

"Ok, you are not going to believe this, but I'm standing here reading this..."

02374560274527653470562757264527407562752075027502375620756027560237856027856028375027850220

Deep inside several intelligence agencies around the world, several tape recorders started up all of them marked "CNN home office". The collected officers listening in all said the same thing at once, "HOLY SHIT!"

02374563745732657430275304750275260475620756027450275072305720375237560372560723650723560275

The private dinning room for the Royal family, was neither large nor overly ornate, actually it was quite simple. The King was seated next to Keitaro at the head table, with Lamba and the apparently late Amalla at another table to the right, and the girls were sitting to the left at another table.

The food itself rivaled Shinobu's, but barely, as the servants entered and placed individual dishes for each person in front of them. Keitaro was excited to see that they brought him pork fried rice, but the amount was enough to feed at least five people. He looked over at the King and smiled as he noticed where Kaolla got her eating habits, as he shoveled food into his mouth.

Keitaro who was used to conversation at the table decided to start some by asking the girls how they found their meal, and if they were settling in. It was Mitsune that instigated the banter that started.

"You should come down and see our rooms, Kei-kun." Her voice dripped with innuendo, and wink that she cast him as she said his name, made Keitaro's neck hairs stand on end. The implied suggestion was not lost on the other girls, as Shinobu blushed, and Mutsumi replied, "That sounds like fun!"

Kanako giggled at the suggestion, "I'm sure we could find something for Kei-kun to do, maybe a game?" Mitsune leaned back in her chair and looked down at the table at Kanako and thought, 'Damn, she's not kidding.' Kaolla perked up and chimed in at the comment, "We could play pin the bride on the Keitaro." Motoko choked on some fish, and muttered something under her breath that sounded like 'pervert', and 'might be fun'. Naru was red with anger, a fact not lost on Amalla who entered as the crossfire continued.

As the conversation quickly led into a heated discussion of 'marital games' that could be played, Keitaro tried to close his ears, mainly to save himself from dying from lack of blood. He kept his head down and was cursing himself for even talking when a piece of food landed on his plate. He looked up and saw that Mutsumi had tossed a piece of watermelon at him to get his attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kei-kun," She was springing her trap, "let me get that from your plate." She got up as a few of the other girls had noticed her walking over to Keitaro. Mutsumi picked up the piece of watermelon with her chopsticks, and then offered it to Keitaro, who unthinkingly took it, and smiled at her.

Shinobu grabbed her plate and leapt up heading towards Keitaro, her thoughts were a blur of fantasies never fulfilled, but at least one was about to come true. She pushed Mutsumi out of the way and began to feed him from her plate. The wisdom of the King showed as he started to edge out of the way of the upcoming events.

Pretty soon all the girls sans Naru were either pushing others out of the way, or forcing food filled chopsticks into Keitaro's face. Naru, finally had enough when she spotted Motoko, who had forced her way onto Keitaro's lap facing him, her one hand trying to block incoming chopsticks from Kanako, and with the other trying to force feed him.

In her mind there was a battle raging, 'He's mine!... _And yet you are here, and they are there... _I can't believe Motoko... _can't believe or can't believe that's not you in his lap?... _Well that baka must be enjoying himself now, with his other 'wives'... _You were the one that he choose before all of this mess... _I should just go over there and send him into orbit... _Maybe going over and feeding him first might be a better idea._' The other voice had won, as Naru grabbed her plate and was about to join the food melee, as members of the P.R.T. entered the room carrying fire extinguishers.

The fact that the girls were wearing skirts wasn't lost on the rescue team, as a few of them fired the extremely cold compressed air towards the ankles of the wives on the outer perimeter, as screams and food flew up into the air. The twins appeared from out of the shadows and pinched pressure points on the more skilled of the group. Shin Zu, leader of the P.R.T. rushed into the freezing cloud and plucked Keitaro off his chair, as two of the blockers jumped behind him to close the path.

In only a few seconds of madness, some of the girls had been corralled back into a corner, with Naru, Kanako, and Motoko laying paralyzed on the floor. Shin and the twins stood in front of Keitaro, who they had thrown in an opposite corner. The King dabbed the edge of his mouth with a napkin, and looked over at his son and daughter-in-law, "What a superb meal, don't you think Lamba... Amalla?"

As members of the P.R.T would shoot a short blast at the girls to keep them in the corner, pages cleared the room of dishes. The King motioned towards the girls laying on the floor, and three of the P.R.T moved those girls nearer to the others. Keitaro looked out from behind Shin and saw the girls, for once 'passive' if that word could be used.

"Now girls I understand your eagerness to assume your roles," The King started as he strolled towards them. "But there are some issues that first must be decided. You see girls there are a few rules about entering a cluster marriage all at once..."

02750045237456273045720374502734057204785027845078260572048750278450287502707057240750274502

Four girls met up in England, each had assumed a disguise, but once on the private jet they started talking. "So Madeleine, I see you still haven't landed a husband.", the others giggled at this comment.

"Well at least, I'm a true blood. Not some half bred actress's granddaughter." Madeleine's comment had silenced her rival. The other two girls remained silent, until an attendant came into their private cabin area. "Excuse me Princess Victoria, but I have a dispatch for you.", she handed the princess a sealed envelope.

Victoria ripped it open and read the contents, her face dropped in aguish, "It would seem sisters that the word is leaking out, and our sister Amalla isn't going to have it as easy as she thought."

02750374507235720745027460572604572074502745027560720578208475028745602875602756072356082734

"So you see girls, there must be some type of competition before any of you can be placed. In the customs of our country there are seven such events, each will test your abilities as wives." He took a breath and was about to start the explanation, when Naru interrupted.

"So why doesn't Kaolla have to compete?" The King knew this question was going to arise, "First Keitaro, was not a Prince until he was married to Kaolla. If it had only been her and him, she would be the 'head' of the family so to speak, but since the rest of you were present, she still remained the sole person to initiate the marriage, and she became the first wife." The chalk board he was now drawing on, had mysteriously appeared as he explain the rules of marriage.

"Now since all of you entered the marriage, Keitaro became the 'head' of the family, and Kaolla the second. The rest of you will have to compete for the other slots. Now these slots will determine your hierarchy in the marriage and lets say your ability to place 'demands' on your husband."

Keitaro was about to move out from behind his wall of guards when he saw the look on Naru's face and decided to stay where it was safe, for the time being, timidly he asked, "What contests are there going to be and when will they begin?" The King laughed and looked over at Keitaro, "That's a boy after my own heart... ready to test out your stamina huh?" The looks from the girls ranged from sheer happiness to utter horror and hatred.

"Well lets see the first contest we can start on tomorrow morning. It's a cooking contest, a wife must prove herself by providing fine meals to her husband." The King stated and pulled out a bucket from his sleeve. The others just looked at the now glowing Shinobu as she thought, 'I might not be first wife, but I'm going to be the second!'

"Since there are six of you competing it should be easy, lets say one meal for the each of you. Instead of choosing just draw from the bucket and start thinking about what your going to cook." The King waved the bucket in front of the girls. Each girl took a slip of paper and showed the King, as he wrote down their names on the chalk board with the day and meal. Mitsune, Saturday breakfast; Mutsumi, Saturday lunch; Kanako, Saturday dinner; Motoko, Sunday breakfast, Shinobu, Sunday lunch; and Naru, Sunday dinner.

After the names were written down, the King opened a notebook, "Lets see... Saturday will be mostly welcoming the families, and getting them settled. Sunday looks like an open day except for some normal business... Then Monday we can do the second contest between the Coronation and the reception..."

07346057230456023746572304572037450273645723057203745027645720475207564072635472607560275602

Sam was sitting in business class on the United 747 that was beginning to taxi towards take off, when he looked out the window and saw a gulf stream jet painted like the 'Union Jack' of England. 'Isn't that Princess Charlotte's jet?' he wondered.

97239478529375092374579234374502374057304750237407523047562374502375702360476502375072350732

Keitaro was being led back to his suite by the twins, their mood was cautious, but friendly towards the Prince. "You should get some rest tonight, your highness, there is much to be done in the morning alone." The first said. "Yes, you have a meeting with Prince Lamba, on State matters first thing in the morning, and then some questions to be answered, along with a physical examination." The second continued.

As they approached the door Keitaro noticed an elderly man leaning back in a chair against the wall, asleep. "Who is that?", he asked. The second twin smiled to the first as he stopped Keitaro, "Why that is your security for the night, he will make sure you are not disturbed, and that you get your rest."

09378569278457234752347502735072357230572307450237580237502374508237508237502375023750234739

As the girls were being led back towards their rooms, Amalla kept her distance, watching one of the girls in particular. 'Yes I could use Naru, to further my chances... it would be easy enough to manipulate her emotions, but I will need another as well... who should I use' She continued to observe the girls as they entered the south western wing, where their rooms were currently.

She had stepped into the shadows, behind a rather large statue, as the girls entered into their hallway. As the large wooden doors closed, she smiled to herself, 'They will be watching them tonight... making sure the vows are kept... When one concentrates their defense in one direction, an enemy can easily ambush from another...' She fluffed her hair with both hands, and lowered her skirt on her hips just a bit more, smiling the whole time and thinking about a certain timid rabbit named Keitaro.

09372509237452305720347562374502375072350723605872045723075028375082375802375037825082375602

Naru was overly tired from the whole day, not really physically, but emotionally. As the other girls were hounding Shinobu about recipes they could borrow, she decided to slip into bed. The room itself was very nice, even with the western style bed, she started to undress and spotted something on the bed. The manilla envelope was plainly marked "Contest Motivation Material", she picked it up and it felt heavy, she opened it and let the contents spill out onto the bed.

"Come on Shinobu... Just one recipe PLEASE!", Mitsune was almost about to beg on her hands and knees, when a blood -curdling scream was heard coming from Naru's room. Before any of the girls could move in the direction of the sudden noise, a half dressed, angered, full on battle rage Naru stepped out into the common room.

"YOU WANT TO EXPLAIN THIS TO ME!" Her voice yelled, as she tossed a handful of photos at the crowd gathered around Shinobu. The girls scrambled to grab at the items, Mutsumi who was the closest to Naru picked up the first and looked at a eleven by fourteen glossy color picture of Motoko holding Keitaro in her lap. Mitsune had picked up the one that showed Shinobu giving Keitaro a gentle kiss on the lips, Kaolla held the one with Mistune pressing flesh with him, Motoko was staring at the a picture of Mutsumi in a tender kiss, Kanako was seething at the photo of Kaolla, but it was Shinobu that picked up the best picture of all, that of Kanako bare chested hovering over Keitaro.

"AAAAUUUUU! Kanako-sempai is naked with Keitaro!" Shinobu screamed out loud, then plucked the recipe out of Kanako hands, "Your on your own!"

Mitsune realizing what was going on, stood and approached her long time best friend, "Naru, it simple. We all love Keitaro as much as you do, and now that we are his wives, we aren't going to hide our feelings anymore about him." Naru was growing in her fury and her fist was clinched looking for something to strike. Motoko stood up and walked between the them, "Naru, you and I have not been the best of friends, but we have always been truthful with each other, understand that I do apologize for the rudeness of the people that placed such items in your room, but I am not ashamed of what I have done with Uras..Ke..Keitaro."

Motoko continued, "I am sure that these pictures were left to remind you of what we are fighting for and with whom we are competing against. As each of you, I consider my friends and now family, I will still strive to win in this contest." And with that she turned and walked towards her room.

2345293784592757923-79529-745927569723859-237597238592734597245792379562745623756237562735237

Mitsune was restless in her bed, she looked over at her clock as it read one am in the morning. She was thinking about the fact this was her wedding night and it was not what she had pictured in the least. She had already been up once before and found that the outer door was locked, and there was no answer on the servant phone as she had tried that also. The image of Keitaro, snuggled up next to her all sweaty after some intense 'play' was keeping her from finding any relief, and finally she sparked on an idea, 'If the servants are asleep, then there's a possibility I could sneak over to his room... but how do I get out of here?'

She walked out to her balcony and looked around, from her advantage point she could see that the jump to a neighboring balcony was impossible for her, and the roof was covered with Spanish tiles. However, below her was another balcony about three floors down. 'If I could get down there, maybe those doors aren't locked...'

97696969769679679454546564535695606767056390756397563705697569756496497647964976497694769665

On a neighboring tower about eighty feet away, a pair of eyes watched as a make shift rope, made of bed sheets was lowered from the balcony, and a darkly dressed figure began a careful descent. "This is watch tower three... mark six is on the move... over..."

82374657230850278345802385734807538745837264587236572387568237568237658372685732857238756287

The surface of the water in Keitaro's private bath was a smooth mirror reflecting the moon above, as a masked figure slowly broke the peaceful serenity. The mists of the bath camouflaged the intruder as they moved silently to the edge of the pool, and removed her diving mask and snorkel. Kaolla shook out her blonde hair and crouched low, removing the dry suit, and revealing a long silken nightgown that was nearly see though from the waist down.

She had a lot of experience navigating the pipes that feed the Hinatasou hot springs, and this seemed much easier. She moved towards the outer doors of the bath, and entered into the changing room. She heard a noise from outside the door and slipped into the shower stall to cover herself for a brief second.

20237560273507234785023847508237450823705720384756802375827345890273495782948572938752897352

Naru grabs a hold of the vine covered wall below Keitaro's balcony. She tests a few vines for strength before she finds one that will hold under her weight. Each inch as she climbs her determination grows, 'I won't let any of them be the first!... Keitaro is mine!...' She reaches out and touches the stone support beam, that is decorated like a lion's head. Hoisting herself over the railing, she drops to the floor, as she sees a shadow inside the room.

Low crawling to a position behind a large potted plant, she takes out the ribbon holding her hair, and unzips the hooded sweatshirt that she had on to adjust the red satin bra that is struggling to contain its contents. She pulls out a pair of red color high heels from the pockets of the sweat pants before she removes them. 'Once Keitaro gets back into bed, I'm going to give him what he always wanted... then I'll kill him!'

02875803740578234852803475802374580764857283475802734057823048572803475682375802734582732348

The Ninpo lifestyle that Kanako led all her life was being used this night. She dashed across the roof tops quickly, using the darkness to her advantage. She knelt next to the sky light above Keitaro's room, securing the suction cup to the glass, and using the diamond head cutter, she slowly cut a small portion out and gently opened it. She lowered some black colored para cord and slide down it. Pulling sharply on the rope, the self releasing knot untied as the rest of the cord dropped down to her.

She backed to the wall, and stepped behind a chase lounger and removed her black ninja clothing. The same colored lace bra and thong panties, match perfectly as each had a stitched red dragon. She was about to take a step forward when a scraping sound above sent her back up against the wall.

02873458023745782348572387580237580237658372587236580732457823857207852387582375028750278522

Mitsune's back and knees were pressed into the wall of the laundry chute, as she slowly climbed upwards to her goal. 'I've never worked so hard to get some in all my life' she thought, but the chance to be the one to deflower Keitaro was the only thing that kept her from returning to her room and using something battery powered instead. She reached a point in the chute where it branched off, and she could see the opening for his room. A few long breathes later and several strange noises, she continued.

She peeked out from the chute's door, and scanned the area around her, all she saw was the interior of the linen closet. Stepping out and crossing the small room she tried the door knob and found it unlocked, she inhaled deeply as her heart started to beat rapidly. She removed her clothing standing in the birthday suit that she was born with.

02374502734057384750283740578230845238478758023475072340572380745028374508273457238475827303

Sweat dropped from Motoko's forehead as she knelt on the limb of the tree, that she just jumped into. 'This is just like in my story... I will enter his room, and he will 'take' me and make me his... and if he doesn't I will kill him!' Her heart was racing not from the physical activity, but from the thoughts that were facing around in her mind.

She leapt into the last tree, and she edged down to the ground. She placed her sword next to her on the ground, as she untied her traditional outfit, and replaced it with a blue and white half robe made of silk. She was about to stand, but she remembered one last item, as she picked up her sword and pulled from the hilt a small dagger. She closed her eyes and sliced the bindings from her chest.

20287358723045730874502734857234875283745802735782384523874582375872358723587238572837582375

The years at Hinatasou had different effects on each of the girls, as when anyone spends time with others they pick up habits of others. Shinobu was no different, while she was always the quiet type on the outside, on the inside she was much different. Being a thirteen year old in a house with physically grown women, all chasing the same man, had taught her some bitter lessons. As she crawled along the air duct, towards Keitaro's room, she thought all the fantasies that she had over the six years. She blushed at herself thinking about some of the early ones, 'How simple they used to be... a hug... a kiss...' Her mind started to think about how as she matured her fantasies also matured as well, as she was wearing her old junior high uniform, with her shoulder length hair now in pig tails.

She pulled the cordless screwdriver out of her white bobby sock and started to remove the screws that held the grate cover on. As the last screw dropped to the floor, she saw the door start to open and she froze.

23975273405872304875023874502837450823750723085723075023745072350823757023085283750283758023

'There is only one person outside his door, and he seems asleep...', Mutsumi thought, as she peeked around the corner. She reached into the pocket of her bath robe, and opened the top somewhat as she shook out her hair and rounded the corner. As she walked she swayed from side to side some, seeing if the guard was awake or not. The elderly man spotted her coming towards him and he stood up from his chair and wondered about the girl.

The man watching was thinking that she looked drunk, but before anything else could enter into his mind, she fainted and fell onto the hallway floor. He rushed forward and bent down to help her, "Miss are you o..." He didn't get to finish as Mutsumi pulled the taser from her pocket and fired it. "I'm quite fine, thank you.. araara", she felt around him and found the keys in his pocket, she walked up to the door and used a few before finding the right one, and she opened the door.

82634523082038475280378234580723485723485023874508237582378572389475689237527582738572987345

"All marks on target... Go Go Go!" The voice cracked over the radio. Naru who had the best view of the door, spotted Mutsumi walking into the room. The anger was approaching a new high as she stood getting ready to cross the floor and punch her into Lunar orbit. Motoko had seen Naru stand up from behind a plant on the balcony, as she twisted the handle of the dagger in her palm, and thinking about knocking her out. Shinobu opened the grate as Mutsumi came into the light of the moon that lit the room. Kanako looked up to see Shinobu coming from a duct above her. Mitsune looking from the linen room door also saw Mutsumi, as she decided that a mad dash to Keitaro's bed was in order. Kaolla who had moved from the stall to the changing room door, watched Mitsune exit the linen closet sans clothes, and was about to head her off.

Mutsumi was in the center of the room, facing Keitaro's bed, as she was dropping her robe, but it never hit the floor. She turned to see Naru fuming and holding it, "_What are you doing here?_", Naru whispered as not to wake the slumbering target of lust.

"I should ask the same question." came Motoko with a stern but quiet voice. The three girls looked at each other and what they were wearing, but before any more recriminations could be aired a noise behind them got their attention. They looked to find Shinobu and Kanako in a pushing match over by the wall, and another semi-loud sound on the other side of the room got even their attention, as Kaolla had tackled Mitsune to the floor.

All the girls stood and stopped fighting one another and looked around to each other, and then towards the bed where Keitaro was snoring lightly and tossing just a bit in his bed. All their minds on the same target, the same thought passed, and as if someone fired a starter pistol, they all lunged towards the bed.

02374589072349085729038475902783489057239047825374502734587234075203745023740572308570283745

The sleeping Keitaro was dreaming about himself walking along a beach at sunset, the birds were chirping overhead as he walked, the sand warm between his toes. He could feel the ocean wind blowing across his face, but there was an ominous feeling coming over him as if a tiger was about to leap onto him.

Back in the real world, as the lunging semi-clad girls rushed towards Keitaro's bed, three very thick walls dropped from the ceiling to surround the open ends of his bed. As Naru and Motoko bounced off the shield wall, several popping noises sounded in the background, and sound of metal cans skipping on stone could be heard for only a few seconds.

The effects of a flash bang grenade are well documented, the intense light causes blindness and the 'bang' causes deafness, with the concussion included means for about ten to fifteen seconds you are blind, confused, and deaf. In that space of time, several new female members of the P.R.T. had entered the room with nets and stun guns, rounding up all the new brides, and quickly removing them from the room. Even as the last of them were moving out of the room, the three walls were dropping towards the ground to look strangely like the carpet that surrounded Keitaro's bed.

As the door closed, Keitaro awoke with a start and looked around the quiet dark room. He scratched his head, yawned and said, "Guess it was a dream...", and went back to sleep.

08234758237507235702075023745608723605237450723648572378450278346507203857028757020457207522

Outside in the hallway the P.R.T. was hauling the girls back towards their quarters, when Amalla walked up to the team Leader. "I see that they tried something. I will check on the Prince to make sure he is Ok." The female leader of the team nodded to the Princess, but stopped her.

"Princess that is a decoy room, the Prince is room five." Amalla smiled and waved as she walked past the door she thought belonged to Keitaro, and opened another door, she spotted the sleeping form under the covers. She closed the door, and licked her lips, 'Stupid girls... you always wait til the traps are sprung before acting...' Amalla undid her top and dropped her skirt, the moonlight glistened across her tanned skin, as she crossed the room towards Keitaro, as she touch the thick shag rug, her toes tickled a bit. One more step towards him and the rug gave way under her, as she fell down a shaft into a very cold pool of water about forty feet down.

Tanda sat up in the bed and looked at the open shaft, "Well I guess that note from Kaolla was right... How interesting."

End of Chapter 5

Coming up Chapter 6 : In-Laws and Stomach Pumps

Arthur's Note : ok I'm asking now ...there are going to be seven contests, and where I have the contests already planned.. I want to hear from you on what the ranking should be...

And if your curious about the use of Ninpo, it is the advanced art of Ninjustsu.

In the next chapter we will continue the adventures of the Three pets as they star in Omake : Viva Las Vegas (Hina style)...


	6. InLaws and Stomach Pumps Prt1

Disclaimer : I do not own Love Hina. Any reference to persons alive or dead, or any name brand items that I may use in my non for profit, only for fun story, is in no way meant to interfere with any trademark, copyright, or any other legality.

Arthur Notes : Actually I have two notes to pass on ...

First : Sorry about the update time on this, I had writer's block on this chapter, but I also started five other stories that will come out at a later date...lol, and second...

Shinji : As for your mention of "there is no such thing as ninpo", well...here is the definition of Ninpo.

Ninpo : often referred to as "the higher order of ninjutsu" implies a philosophy for living based on the principles of Nin. Nin translates into patience, but can also imply perseverance, or stealth. The Japanese character for Nin consists of two parts or radicals. The upper radical is called yabia which refers to the cutting edge of a blade. The lower radical can be read either as kokoro or shin, both of which mean heart.

The character po, which implies natural law, is used rather than do (ie...judo, kendo, aikido, etc). Referring to the art as Ninpo, rather than ninjustu stresses training which is concerned with the internal development of the indiviual's character along with the technical skills of martial training. It isn't enough just to know techniques, it is where your heart and spirit are as a person that is important. For this reason, Ninpo stresses philosophic and spiritual training in conjuction with the physical training. This refinement if one's spirit is know in Japanese as seishinteki kyoyo.

Ninpo is concerned with the defense of the whole self, and recognizes that defense against a life-threat is dealt with by the spirit as much as with the physical techinque.

Ninpo is also a group of related martial traditions that were developed in Japan since the ancient period ( before the 12th century), and that have been combined in the modern period under one comprehensive martial system. This system includes the eighteen martial skills (bugei juhappan) for the common bushi (warrior) and another group of eighteen unconventional types of martial skills (ninja juhakkei) for skills, is a unique world view, thought and philosophy, and esoteric practices. Email me for the sources.

It's Good to be King

Chapter 6

In-laws and Stomach Pumps

Part 1

"YAWN" Keitaro stretched, as he sat up in bed, feeling fully refreshed after having a great nights sleep. He saw the twins sitting on a couch in the main room, and walked over to greet them. "Good morning Tanda, Tinda how was your night?" The twins stood as he addressed them, Tanda was wearing some black sweats and Tinda was wearing a grey suit.

"Last night was interesting, but normal from our experience. Prince if you would please join us, so that we may go over your schedule for today." Tinda had said, extending his hand towards an oversized chair. Keitaro still a little asleep sat down and poured himself some coffee from the stand next to the chair, "Ok what's up?"

Tinda produced a schedule of events and handed it to Keitaro. "As you are now a Prince of Molmol you will receive morning briefings on events that effect our country and yourself. These are usually done at breakfast, with the entire family present, but since Princess Mitsune is charged with making breakfast for you this morning, you will not be dinning with the others."

Keitaro was a bit curious, "So I will be the judge for the contests?" Tinda shook his head, "Actually no, each contest is judged by an impartial group, take this first one. The Royal food taster along with a special guest will be judging this one of course."

"Who is the guest?", asked Keitaro. Tinda flipped a few pages in his notebook, "Let's see, Oh yes. A Mister Wolfgang Puck, seems he was vacationing on the island, and we were able to contract him for the next couple of days."

"Now Prince, back to the schedule. This morning you have practice with Tanda here, until eight o'clock, then breakfast. Barring any trips to the hospital, after breakfast you have several meetings with different Ministries to complete your citizenship, and other official paperwork. Then you have lunch, prepared by Mutsumi, followed by a meeting with Prince Lamba in his office over some state matters, and some introductions to your staff. Then we have..." Keitaro's eyes began to glaze over some, as he started thinking about how easy his life was just as a manager.

09374560973420734570237450273057207345027352037452873457823942573847592837459278458723847523

Mitsune was unceremoniously awakened around six am in the morning, by one of the new 'babysitters' that had taken over the storage room. Though she hadn't had any sake the night before, her head was still throbbing from the concussion grenades that were used.

"Princess Mitsune," the female's voice was dripping with sarcasm as she said the first words, "You have to make breakfast for Prince Keitaro this morning." Mitsune rolled back over wanting to get a few more seconds, maybe minutes, ok... hours of sleep before she had to face the day. The bucket of extremely cold water that was dumped onto her, made that wish impossible however.

"OH... DAMN YOU..." Mitsune screamed at the girl, as she shivered from the water. The female turned and left the room, but left with, "We will expect to see you in thirty minutes, or we will come back and retrieve you."

02734040235704875023874057304572380475680237560823746025783670853874502837456028734280735803

An hour and a half later the kitchen staff was preparing breakfast for the others, and watching the new Princess cook, but most of all they watch as she consumes legendary amounts of sake. She was dismayed by the fact that her breakfast was going to be eaten by not only Keitaro, but two others who were going to be the real judges.

Her time running the Hina Café, had given her some skill with cooking smaller items, and she was going to use that to her advantage. 'Well I know I can cook better than Naru, and Motoko... Shinobu has this one locked, but I can still get some good points and hopefully place higher than the others in the end.', she thought through her alcohol dazed mind.

23907459387458237457823485723684752378456892374589372458372465873258734578234875289374238473

Keitaro had entered the formal dinning room, and was greeted by the Palace food taster and a stranger, that introduced himself as Mister Puck. They sat down and conversed between themselves for a few minutes before the doors opened and a very ragged looking Mitsune entered pushing a cart.

She placed the dishes in front of them; cooked rice and miso soup. Then she took the lid off of a few trays and placed some strawberry scones, and crepes. The smell was heavenly for Keitaro, and brought back some fond memories, as he could smell her scones in the mornings when he was home and training with Motoko.

The food taster, using his 'talents' lifted a small portion of rice to his face, smelling and looking at it before letting it touch his tongue. Wolfgang flaked the rice with his sticks looking at the texture before sampling, and Keitaro smiled at Mitsune and just started eating.

Keitaro finished first and smiled at Mitsune, "That was great. It makes me homesick for the café, you always hid your talents." He got up and was about to leave when she stepped in front of him and closed her eyes and puckered up for a kiss. Keitaro blushed, and forgot that she was now one of his wives, a fact that still gave him nightmares and not to mention severe nosebleeds. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, hoping that it would be enough, but before he could gather any distance, she grabbed him and planted a big kiss on him.

She released him, and watched as he grabbed his nose to prevent the blood loss, "Nice to see that you think about me that way... Kei-kun...", Mitsune said, after she pinched his rear.

02745027350734075320745082374658072308573087456802375803725087328052837458274827348273485723

Inside a military hanger outside of the capital of Molmol, a bruised but defiant Amalla welcomed her new guests. "Sisters, I welcome you to my tiny island, and to our first victory in the name of Anastasia." The girls all bowed to Amalla and in unison they repeated, "In her name, we protect the blood." She hugged each girl, and led them into a waiting limo, as the car rushed out of the hanger, she spoke of their plan.

29074560972340572304756023746570234057623074502837507234572308752387458023750237452742075023

The other girls were curious about Kaolla was doing all morning long. The members of the P.R.T. female branch, had erected a cover over one of the walls, and equipment had been shuffled under it all morning long. Kaolla was the only one allowed under it, as sparks and flashes had been seen under it.

Mitsune had just arrived back from making breakfast for Keitaro, when Kaolla emerged from the covering, and jumped up onto one of the couches. "Can I gets your attention, my fellow wives of Keitaros!" All the girls were already paying attention to the mysterious happenings, they just sat down and looked at Kaolla.

"Okes since you alls are competing against each other, I thought about something that would answer yours questions." With that Kaolla pulled a rope and the cover dropped down to the floor, under it was a high res, multi-media screen. The screen came to life, flashing the title "Keitaro Wife Scoring", then a chibi of each girl appeared chasing a chibi-Keitaro around the screen. Each 'girl' then settled on the edge and the score '0' was shown next to each, as each of the cartoons made threatening gestures to each other.

"What the hell is this?" Was the simple but to the point question, that Mitsune asked. The other girls just looked at Kaolla for the answer.

"It's a score board silly. The main cpu is connected to the scoring computer in the official house of records, as each event is judged and the score is registered the results will be shown here." As if to demonstrate the point, Mitsune's points were being displayed. The cartoon of Mitsune, slowly climbed up over the others, until she was on top, where she did a victory dance for all, as the score of ninety over one hundred appeared.

02743874380578236485236847538274389729948725897478256893746589723648572384756823745278347238

Keitaro was led into a series of offices, where he was poked, interrogated, measured, and examined. As he left the first set of offices, he thought to himself, 'And that was for a change of address form?'

As he stepped from one series of offices to another, his appearance was slowly becoming more and more ragged. Outside of one of the offices was a few workers there rushed up and gave him some water and an orange, as they rushed him into yet another office.

02756374650723405732047502745037250723572305762307560237650237503725023750725237560274503733

The girls themselves were at the moment, getting all of their paperwork done as well, but in a less than hectic manner, than their husband. A page had entered the very plush waiting room, and motioned to Mutsumi, and informed her that it was time for her to head to the kitchen and start preparing her meal for Keitaro. She jumped up and clamped her hands together, as she skipped towards the door.

02745237560723657230475230752375082375780238057238745278358023745872357238475283758273458270

Ran Lo was the official entrusted with meeting the families of the new Royality, he had been hand picked by the King himself, this alone gave him great pride. The reasons for him in particular being assigned this job was threefold, first was that the he had severed in the Special forces for over twenty years, second he was completely loyal the Royal family, and lastly after his briefing he didn't faint dead away like the others chosen.

Right now as he was looking at the first group approaching him, he wished for something safer, like driving a truck of nitro across a gravel road, with an enraged rhino sharing the cargo compartment. He unfold his hands from behind his back, and put on his best fake smile.

"Good morning..." he started, "Let me welcome you to Molmol. My name is Ran Lo, and I will be assisting you in getting your transportation and heading you towards the palace. If you don't mind, I would like to confirm your names." He looked at the single woman, with mid length brown hair, "Miss Nanaka Konno?" The woman came forward, placing a finger on his chest and drawing a circle on it, "Why yes sweetie... Aren't you a strong one..." He coughed and thanked her and showed her towards a door, before turning he made a note next to her name 'tease'.

He then approached the a rather large family, "You must be the Otohine's" The woman smiled and nodded at him. He quickly read through the names of the children, giving each a gentle pat on the head after. He then led them to the door, holding it open for them as they went inside. He went back the last family standing there, and felt a cold wind creep up his spine.

The woman was radiating a red battle aura, even though suppressed he still felt on edge about her. Looking at the young lady, who must be the younger sibling of one of the princesses, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl as her face showed signs of depression. "And of course you must be the Narusegawa family," he nodded to each as he read off their names, "Sakura, Jubei, and Mei?" With that they proceeded to the door and left the room as well.

After they had left he, walked over to the table and picked up the radio that was there and clicked on the 'talk' button. "Car one... occupant one person, tease, suggest medium surveillance. Car two... occupants nine, light surveillance, and car three... occupants three, suggest heavy surveillance on mother only."

28347047825038470387580374560823745807234057230485230475023745082374580723578230478523074523

Sam was standing on the balcony of his hotel room, with a camera man in front of him. In his ear piece he could hear the voices of several technicians as one of the voices, "Sam you're a go in five... four... three..." The camera man pointed at him.

"This is Sam Goodard, reporting from the Capital of Molmol. Behind me you can see the Royal Palace, where we have received confirmed reports that Dr. Urashima, of Tokyo University, has been wed into the Royal family. As of now we have not been able to gain access to the new Prince, nor have we been able to speak to any spokesperson about these events. But we have learned that not only has Dr. Urashima been wed to Princess Kaolla Su, but to six other wives at the same time."

In his ear a voice was speaking from the main office, "Sam, this is Peter Jenkins. Did we hear you right? You said Princess Kaolla and six other wives?"

"That's right Peter. It would be the first cluster marriage in Royal history in almost three hundred years. The exacts of the wedding still isn't clear, but we have been told that there will be an announcement later this week. We have been invited to the coronation ceremony on Monday."

The voice in the ear said, "So Sam, right now are there any protests going on out there?"

"Actually Peter, there is a carnival atmosphere everywhere. The people seem to have embraced their new Prince and his wives openly. However, there have been some reports of demonstrations in Japan, and a few other locations."

With that said, the camera man pointed once again to Sam, and he removed the ear piece.

28348523487582734823847582374685273487523847582374589237647238562874582374587238572348758374

Keitaro had just finished his lunch, which consisted mostly of watermelon, and recipes made from the same said fruit, when he kissed Mutsumi goodbye and told her thanks. The twins met him outside of the dinning room, and showed him into a hallway, where the entire male half of the P.R.T. stood waiting in full riot gear.

"Are you ready for your meeting with Prince Lamba?" The first twin asked, followed by the second one saying, "We are all prepped, you just need to put this one." The second twin handing him, an outfit that matched the P.R.T.'s except that on the front it read 'Prince' in black letters and the rest of the suit was bright orange.

"Why do I need this?", Keitaro was almost afraid to ask. It was the first twin to answer his question, "Well we are heading to committee room to meet Prince Lamba, of course." The second only rolled his eyes as if everyone knew about that room. He quickly changed into the new outfit and they all moved down the hallway towards a pair of double doors.

It was Shin that was giving the briefing outside of the doors, "Prince, this is the main committee room of Prince Lamba, once we enter we will form a protection ring around you, but you must stay inside the ring at all times." He looked at his Prince with a knowing look. Keitaro only smiled and nodded, "Well it can be that bad, can it. I mean you should see the Todai on posting day. Its rumored that many have actually died in the rush." Shin only looked at his Prince in awe, he has faced the committee room on several occasions, as part of his football training, but he has never heard of someone dying in there before. 'This Todai must be one hundred times worse than this...', Shin thought, as a pride swelled up in the man for his Prince, thinking that he must be the most courageous man to face such danger nonchalantly.

"Ok Gator's get ready!..", Shin started, "We are doing a red dog twelve play... up the middle. If you get dropped, remember to stay where you are and only use the flares if you have to... OPEN IT UP!" The doors open and the group was met with a sudden vacuum as air rush inside the room. Keitaro only had a brief look inside the room before he was positioned inside the circle of men. What he saw looked like a room twice the size of any American sports stadium, there was a mass of people running around in chaos, as if someone yelled 'bomb' inside the same arena during some kind of world championship game.

"LETS MOVE!..." Shin yelled over the ragging torrent of noise that represented the humanity that was locked in the room.

23864834657234852347568237458972346578384752389745837245782384752387459823745783248572368475

The screams of one of the men was swallowed by the roar of rushing aides and other office workers. From outer edge of the group another yelled to Shin, "We lost Danna! Our circle is falling apart!" Keitaro and the twins were becoming nervous as the 'protection' had dropped from twenty four to six. Shin wasn't stopping as this was his duty and he would get his Prince there, if he had to carry him personally above his head while being ran over.

The last of the crossing would be best described as a mix of a martial arts film, and a mutant Dilbert cartoon. As the last of the P.R.T. dropped, and Shin became the main blocker, knocking down white shirt tie wearing office workers. The twins were orbiting around Keitaro, paralyzing anyone that came within five meters of him. The ragged four made the base of the platform, they each had a look that only one that fought through hell would have, as each would have nightmares about the crossing for years to come.

"Oh my God," Lamba shouted, as he grabbed Keitaro, "Are you guys ok... Why didn't you use the overhead walkway." The four looked up and spotted the steel gangway and traced it back across roof as it ended and a spiral stairway which led down to an area next to the door they entered.

After the collected face fault and medical treatment, Lamba and Keitaro sat down behind the secure screen. "So this is the 'real work' we have to do?" Keitaro was asking. Lamba just nodded as he opened the drawer on his desk, and produced a very large tome like book. "This is the listing of committees that we currently sit on, there is eight hundred total. My father as King, is not responsible for sitting on any of these, as his work is directly involved with larger issues." He removed some papers from another drawer, "It has just been Amalla and myself running these."

Keitaro looked at the Prince and his brother-in-law with some pity and understanding, "So you both have split the load, so to speak, and I guess her office looks like this as well." Keitaro taking another look behind him at the mass of workers in the arena sized office.

"Actually Keitaro, Amalla was only able to handle two of the committees, where I handle the other seven hundred and ninety eight." Keitaro's eyes grew the size of saucers, while his jaw bounced around on the floor, "You have to be kidding me." Keitaro and Lamba spent the next few hours talking about the 'load' he carried here along with the pressures of being the 'Commander in Chief' of the military as well. Keitaro was amazed and horror struck at the grueling schedule. It seemed that Lamba only had about one hour each day to himself, that he spent at meals, and only about three hours of rest each night. To top it off, his schedule was seven days a week and fifty two weeks a year.

"I don't know what to say Lamba, of course we will help." Keitaro borrowing a calculator from the desk top, did some brief computations, "It seems with all of us, we each can do about eighty eight or eighty nine each. I'm sure the other girls will want to pitch in and help out." Lamba looked dishearten, "It would be nice, but it is their decision, and they can not take any posts until after everything is sorted out."

Keitaro nodded and then a rare event happened, as a bright idea came to him, "How about Kaolla and myself? It would be like two hundred and sixty something each, but it would be better than nothing at the moment." A smile started to spread on Lamba's face as he felt that there was some hope after all, "Of course!" The two Princes, started working on the separation of the committees.

20742590730495702378945236405720387458273465782384589237582374658732845723874589237458923758

Ran was still at the airport waiting the next group of arrivals. However, this group was very special indeed as the Royal jet taxied towards the terminal. 'The family of the Prince', he thought to himself as he glanced over the folder on those aboard. He read the reports on each of them, strangely the profile history for Kasumi Urashima, was blacked out, and classified.

The group of six approached him, as he stood a bit straighter, "Welcome to Molmol.", he bowed to the party.

23857238475823746582734657823847582734578238458237582374587238572378587235872385782374582372

The crossing of Lamba's office didn't go completely unseen, as five sets of eyes watched the entire episode transpire. "Now we understand, Amalla." "No doubt, he has courage above that of any I have seen." "He reminds me of the stories of old." "Not only cute but he has balls as well!" The last statement caused the others to look at the youngest of the group with a raised eyebrow.

25345734737356745674567457636745743763756756756745674567567457636764567457645763567456745746

The meeting had gone very well for both Keitaro and Lamba, they had split the seven hundred and ninety eight committees between themselves and Koalla. Keitaro had wanted to take more duties to free up Lamba from his other responsibilities, but had accomplished something less than remarkable. He had taken the overbearing load from Lamba that was three hundred and sixty five days long, and turned it to a less than taxing schedule of one hundred and twenty one days. Not only had he opened up hours during the day, but had opened up time for him to enjoy some time off.

Lamba himself couldn't fathom the sheer excitement he was experiencing at the moment, all he could think about was the time off he was getting now. Thoughts of taking some time at the beach, or even a simple stroll without being pulled into a meeting. All he knew that was tomorrow morning he would take a very long bubble bath, and maybe skip breakfast all together.

02397507923572304875028374578234052087450278345823750782357238756237457825727852875823746583

It was Kanako's turn to cook for her brother... no... husband, the thought made her glow internally, the fact that she had to share him with six others wouldn't stop her from having what she had wanted since she was seven. Out of the girls she had seen the world, and had experienced life. The meal she was now preparing would not be as spectacular as Shinobu's, but would be filled with more love. She took her time with each course, making sure that it was prefect, her former brother and now husband would know her love.

The three were sitting in the dinning room, when she entered with the carts. Kanako served her husband first, the aromas were breath taking as the lids were lifted. She had prepared a truly international dinner, each course from another part of the world. Wolfgang, ate like the Su family as he devoured each course, the Royal Taster's eyes rolled in his head with each bite, and Keitaro himself couldn't help but moan at each bite. Kanako, sat demurely aside as they ate, though in her mind she was jumping up and down in victory.

When the meal was finished, the 'judges' both complemented Kanako on her dishes and her cooking, Keitaro stood behind them smiling at her. She walked over to him after they had left, "Kei-kun... did you like the meal as well?" She asked hoping to hear the same praise. Keitaro was smiling from ear to ear as he gave her a big hug, and a gentle kiss on the cheek, "Yes Kanako, it was great, and I'm sure that you are going to be giving Shinobu some serious competition."

He released her from the warm hug, that made her ache for more, but she knew all to well that somewhere those black garbed men were waiting to pounce if she did something 'advantageous', so she settled on something more innocent. "Well you know Husband", the way she pronounced husband, would make even a priest blush, "if you think my cooking is good, wait til we can have some private time..." She left the sentence hang in the air as she walked out of the room, but not before Keitaro had to grab his nose from the stream of blood flowing out, "KANAKO?"

28745027340572307502734507230572037452375023745372572375023752375327523752375032752375233533

The Princess's room was quiet, not only from the departure of Mitsune, Mutsumi, and Naru, but also the new scores that were being loaded onto the screen as Kanako walked into the room. The chibi form of herself, had just climbed over Mitsune's and Mutsumi's forms, that were wrestling at the top spot both with a score of ninety, as her score was now displaying a ninety five. Motoko and Shinobu both gasped at the score, as they both knew that Mutsumi was nearly on par with the latter in her cooking skills, even though she was one food based.

"Oh Kanako-sempai... Your score is great!", Shinobu was saying on the outside, but internally she began to question her chances at this one contest that seemed like a shoe in for her.

"I must admit, I never knew that you obtained such skill in cooking as well as in martial arts.", Motoko had said while bowing to the now first place female. She too was thinking internally about her competition, 'If she can give Shinobu such competition, I have to wonder at what extent she will go to have Keitaro for her own. I must watch her closer, maybe there is something that I have missed about her.'

Kanako, much like her brother, really didn't react well to praise, as she only waved them off saying that she was sure that Shinobu would beat her. But she was more worried about the location of three of the girls, "Where are the others?" It was Motoko that answered, "Yes, their parents are here, and with that, they are now spending the night with them in their quarters." The sudden realization that her 'parents' were coming as well, sent a chill down Kanako's spin.

Almost like an omen of ill, a member of the 'protection' staff entered and walked up to Kanako, "Excuse me Princess Kanako, but your parents are here, and are requesting your pressence."

end of chapter 6

more to come in the following chapter as part 2 of In-laws and Stomach pumps , brings more chaos and fun.

23974523795073247523807450723587230452375602378540723457234578237523875823758723485723752373

OMAKE ! OMAKE ! OMAKE !

The sun had barely breached the surface of the desert city, as three fellow travelers found themselves waking in their room. The strange group had brought many a stare in the lobby the day before yesterday, but now they were semi-famous at the hotel. Kuno, had become a favorite of the dancers as he already had quite the reputation of being a lady killer. Shippo was best known as the drinker amongst the three as she could and would consume massive amounts of anything alcoholic. And then there was Tama, the high rollers already were following the hot springs turtle around placing bets and throwing chips, at whatever she herself took an interest in.

"Oh my mouth feels like you died in it." Shippo said as she half flew, half walked into the room looking at Kuno, who's fur was matted to one side and a cigarette hung from his mouth. "Well if you wouldn't have to keep proving that you can out drink an entire Marine regiment, you wouldn't feel like hell." Shippo looked through blood shot eyes to the cat, "So is that who is all in my room?" The cat did a face fault at the news, and shook his head.

Tama had entered the room, wearing a silly smile of her own along with a sailor hat. "Leave poor Shippo alone." Her statement directed at the cat that was giving her a raised eyebrow at the new trophy she was wearing. "And let me guess, you took care of the military police that came looking for them?" Tama only blushed slightly at the question. The turtle and the bird both looked at each other, and started to laugh as the cat only shook his head. The breakfast table soon became roars of laughter, after four female dancers had entered the room, giving their 'Kuno-kun' a quick scratch behind the ears before they left.

There was others that had taken notice of the three's activities since they had came to the city in desert. "So's we in agreement, about this?" A short ill dressed man said to a group of others. "Yeah, if we don'ts it's goin to be like it was back when those five ran things." , another had said. The collected group all nodded at the history lesson, and even though they were not around, they had heard the stories from their fathers.

"So whos we start with? The bird, the cat, or the turtle?" A collected pause was held, as each thought about the three. "I thinks we start with turtle.", started one, "She's the money supply, we take her out, then the others will fall respectively." There was a nod of agreement between the others at the table.

End of Omake part 2... come and see who has devilish plans for our favorite pets. Who were the previous five and can they help our trio?

Arthur's notes : first let me say that I have loved the reviews and the positive feed back I have gotten from everyone. I will be publishing more on this story as my schedule gets more and more balanced. There will be some more stories coming out soon, from me as I will be working on each respectfully, helping to minimize my blocks. Please review.


	7. InLaws and Stomach Pumps Prt2

Disclaimer : I don't own Love Hina...

Arthur's Notes : Yes it has been awhile since I visited this story, but in my effort to provide great stories and never ending twists, this particular chapter has been rewritten several times until I and my beta reader both agreed upon its content. Please enjoy and keep reviewing... Again I want to give thanks to Hawk and his story "Married to Princess" for giving me the inspiration for this one.

It's Good to be King

Chapter 7

In-laws and Stomach Pumps

Part 2

Keitaro was walking towards his suite with Tinda, when a general alarm sounded, followed by several of the P.R.T. running down the hallway until they saw Keitaro standing just as confused as them. "Your Prince, we were told that you were running around acting insane..." Keitaro looked at Shin with a puzzled expression on his face, "What do you mean insa...", at that moment a very nude look a like of the Prince they were talking to came around the corner.

"Lamba?" Was the only thing that Keitaro could say before the naked brother-in-law grabbed him and turned him in circles as he shouted most drunkenly, "Hey K...eit..ar...ooooo I need, some olives! Oh Hell! You don't have any... Oh hey... did you hear about my brother law... He got me some time off! And its now Ppaaarrttyyy tttiimmmeee!" He then left the dizzy and for the current pair, sane one alone as he continued down the hallway, in his quest for olives.

"Prince, sir... Should we..." One of the P.R.T. asked, motioning towards the naked Royalty running down the hall. Keitaro smiled and said, "Get some olives and lure him back to his room, and let him be. He needs to unwind." The members of the P.R.T. nodded and smiled back and then rushed away asking each other where they could find some olives, and if they could finally use that tear gas and stun batons they received.

23975092375092375723047520374502374502730573475230745023745023745237405789230475230750237533

Kitsune (A/N ok I will start using her nickname) was sitting down looking at her mother, who was currently dancing around the room listening to Tin Lizzy at a very loud volume, and singing along with the music changing the words as she went, "The Girls are back in town..." It was strange to see Kitsune acting like the parent when she tried to speak to her mother.

"Please Mom, turn down the music and talk to me." Her mother didn't stop dancing, but turned down the volume only a margin as she swept towards her daughter, "Oh come on Kits, we used to dance to this all the time, and it's a time for celebration!" Kitsune grabbed a hold of her mother and pulled her down to the couch next to her, the usual mischievous girl now had a look of desperation as she pleaded with her eyes to her mother.

Nanaka sensed her daughter's displeasure and her need for something other than a drunken party, she took her hand and held it tightly, "Oh my little fox, you really love him don't you?" Kitsune let a single tear fall down her cheek, that was stopped by her mother's finger, "Kitsune...", her mother's voice took a serious tone, "there was more reasons I called you that. You were always the clever one, finding your presents before your birthday, learning how to manipulate people to get what you wanted, but this dear child..", she waved her hand around the room, "you might have 'lucked' into, but now you must learn to lead with your heart and use it with your cleverness to keep what you love most." Kitsune's mother then wrapped her arms around her, giving her a big hug and whispering in her ear, "so really now... can you hook me up with someone already..."

20374507234057023874507234057237507235072375327523785072350723075207582374578230572307538253

Sam was tuned into the satellite watching the news reports and other shows via his uplink, his cameraman and producer were sitting next to him their faces in shock along with his. Every person in the world had an opinion about the news and some should remain quiet thought the three. There was an American minster calling it 'an abomination in the eyes of the Lord', while a historian talked about the history of the kingdom, and there was the typical man on the street interviews that ranged from 'F-ing A!' to 'he should burn in hell!'.

The one channel that seemed to be lost in the moment was the biography channel as they were scraping up video on each of the newlyweds not to mention the Royal family itself. Sam turned the channel to what one would call 'adult tv' as the Playboy channel was being unscrambled, it was Hugh himself saying, "And I thought that I had the market on beautiful women..." Even the Oxygen channel was showing promos for the next day's live Oprah show, about the dangers and foulness of bigamy.

Sam and the other two just sighed and collectively said, "Just leave the newlyweds alone."

23975937845923757239074592378459782395762397579235782394523978459237457923978459237864597232

Naru had her arm around Mei as her father left the room. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS, NARU!" Her mother yelled as the battle aura once again flared, " What have I always told you about men. You have to control them or they take everything!" Naru's mother was fuming around the main room of the suite. Mei tightened her hold on Naru as she returned the gesture. "I mean what were you thinking about? Letting him, go anywhere without you! Have we not been planning this since you came to me? Now look at you, you are just a number under his control!"

Naru's face was tear stained, as her mother continued her rant, Mei had never seen her mother in this light, especially yelling at Naru, who was always held highest in the household. Sakura's arms were waving wildly around as the verbal abuse flowed out of her mouth, "I can't understand... Are you wanting to be a laughing stock... Do you know what they are going to be saying about me at the club?" Her voice was starting to get hoarse, but her eyes told the story of pain and lots of it was coming towards her daughter.

Naru was completely numb as she walked out of the room, her mind was jello, her mother had always been the mistress of the house, and now she had failed her completely. How could she ever face her family again, she had done everything that she had been told and from that she had total control over Keitaro. Her head was bent down as she walked down the hallway, at the steps she noticed a familiar form sitting on the top step waiting on her.

"I guess your mother is done with you, or did she have an aneurism?" Naru's father said as his daughter approached. She sat down next to her father putting her head on his shoulder. "Now, now my angel is that anyway to act during your honeymoon?" The question ripped her deep into the heart. "Dad? You know that I failed, how can you be so nice to me, I'm such a failure.", she started to cry against him. He pulled her into his chest, "Let me ask you, do you love him?"

29478592347859273457239745902735974592374592349852398459237859023907845923759237859236953453

Natsumi Otohine was gushing over her daughter while her other children was berating her with questions about being a princess. Mutsumi was sitting on the floor with her two youngest siblings sitting in her lap, and the others spread around her, as she told tales about Keitaro being the dashing Prince from several fairy tales. Chu and Nabiki were spell bound by the tales both looking up at their older sister with awe, as the oldest Suika was huffed up with her arms crossed about her chest.

"Now children, I think that you have bothered your dear sister long enough. We have things to talk about, so go get ready for bed." Natsumi said to her children, and a puzzled Mutsumi looked up at her mother. The children argued for about five minutes before they ran off to the bedroom. Mutsumi who hadn't let go of her gaze to her mother opened her mouth, "Mother, what is wrong?"

"Oh my sweet child," Natsumi sat down next to her daughter and held her dearly, "Why we must talk about when I'm going to see my first grandchild of course. And I need to tell you about the Otohine family's heritage." Mutsumi's eyes grew large at the mention of babies, where she had always hoped for Keitaro to be hers, she had never really thought past the physical relationship. Natsumi grinned at her shock, and pushed her teasingly, "So what did you think? That I wasn't going to want some 'grand babies'?" She chuckled internally as her daughter's face was frozen in shock.

92375923745927835723974590237859237659723495723907850293758907230578923089753027854023756353

Sam had been called back to the television by his producer, about something that CNN was about to go live with. The two men sat down and watched as the CNN special report flashed across the screen. "This is Peter Jenkins, good morning to you. We are continuing our coverage of the Molmol Wedding Scandal..." Sam looked at his producer and said, "Scandal?", the producer looked as confused as he did, and only shrugged.

"We have gotten Insider reports of the events of the Union of Keitaro Urashima and his wives, this information isn't confirmed as of yet, but the information is creditable,", Peter was saying, "It seems that an elaborate plan was launched to entrap these victims in what some are calling 'ancient and barbaric laws'..." Sam jumped up and grabbed his cell phone, "I only know of one source inside the Palace, and she only sends me information," he was telling his producer, "and I doubt that Peter even knows what a source is, hell we had to apologize to the Governor Schwarzenegger after he referred to Paul Hogan being a fellow citizen from his home nation."

23756937849523952937845978234572389475623789450789235723475023745023750723572305720374523535

Kanako opened the door to the suite provided to her family, she was beside herself, she always thought about this moment and what would happen. It was no secret that she had feelings for her husband, when he was still considered her brother, and that was one reason that they were separated at young children. Granny had taken her on her travels to further the distance between them, and now the fact was she was married to him. No longer could she hide her feelings from them, this was the bitter side of her dream. She swallowed and entered into the room.

"Kanako dear come sit down here." Granny Hina said as she noticed the now timid girl entering the room. Kanako walked forward with her head down cast, stepping slowly as if she was navigating a mine field. Her mother and father were already sitting on a facing couch, and Granny Hina was sitting in a chair between them. She sat down and raised her head slowly to peek at her parents. The scene wasn't what she was expected, her father was holding her mother who looked like she had been crying for the better part of the day, but they both had a hopeful look on their faces.

"Kanako, there are things that we need to talk about, this mainly concerns your adoption and your real family." Granny Hina said as she produced a leather bound folder. Kanako's face was filled with shock and unbelieving as she had always thought that there was no information of her 'real' parents. Granny Hina pulled the ribbon from the notebook and opened its aged cover. Kasumi and Kenjo had rosen and sat down on either side of her holding her lovingly, Kenjo whispered into her ear, "We will always love you and consider you our little girl." Kanako's tears began to fall down her face.

39475923745792397459237849527834978539247859237459783294592347859327845923784957823947852352

The local bar had turned into a battlefield of sorts as on one side of the room were several men wearing t-shirts with the picture of Keitaro screen printed on the front, and on the other side of the room were several females wearing similar shirts but with a circle and cross covering the same face. As it happened the two groups after a brief protest and anti-protest had decided to quench their thirst at the same bar.

"Hey if you don't like it go somewhere else, you bunch of man haters!", one of the men said. His statement was answered by an empty bottle of beer being tossed at him, though falling very short of the target. Two girls stepped forward, both wearing the Kendo garb of the local high school, with banners on their back "Save Motoko-san!" As some of the local inhabitants knew them to be from the 'fan club' of the swordswoman. Both girls held their bokkens in a ready offensive position, as they eyed the mass of men who were now backing up.

"Hey Haitani! It's the girls from the bridge!", a pleasantly plumb and short male said. The taller one wearing glasses peered from the crowd and pushed his shorter friend out into the open area and followed him. "Hey girls, you know there's no need for violence here. Lets just do some karakoe and make peace." The two females looked at each other, then back to the two men and raised their bokkens, "FEMALE FREEDOM LEAGUE... SECRET ATTACK.."

239784593459237859-23947859234785923785978235782309478539274592378579239578394785935394534345

The twins wished Keitaro goodnight as they left him at the door, and they smiled as they traveled down the corridor, both thinking that this was a good day, but still the easy day was always yesterday. Keitaro opened his door and stepped inside to find his 'danger sense' ringing bells right before he was floored by a kick to the head.

As Keitaro found himself of the floor and the world around him came back into focus, he could hear the voice of a familiar girl saying, "and that's what you get for being a dork!" He opened his eyes to see Sara standing over him with Seta and Haruka both kneeling next to him. "So former part-timer letting your guard down these days I see." Haruka helped up Keitaro into a standing position and then led him to a chair.

"So what brings you guys here?", Keitaro asked. Haruka smacked him in the back of the head without the fan, "Well last time we saw each other you were still single, but it seems that it has changed, would you prefer to see your mother at the moment?" Keitaro shuttered at the thought of seeing his mother right now, her attitude towards marriage was one of great legend, as she would talk and dream out loud about his and his sister's weddings. Another thought hit him, 'I'm sure she never figured that it would be the same wedding', all of a sudden his stomach jumped as his thoughts changed, 'im gonna die..she is going to say hello son, then kill me where I stand... maybe I could get Shin and the twins to be there... Maybe get Lamba to lend me the entire military... still won't matter, I'm dead.'

87258234057208347582734571683741835781245783857387528374587234587257283752874582745827352345

Kanako was walking towards her quarters, but her mind was still in limbo from what she heard, 'how could that be true? And Keitaro is... how can this be?' She continued her trek in her quasi dream state until she turned the corner and ran into Kitsune walking with a tear stained Naru. In an uncharacteristic move Kanako actually looked concerned for her fellow wife and rival to Keitaro's affections, as she walked over to the two. "Naru? Is everything ok?"

Kitsune was nearly shocked to death at the showing of concern from the usual withdrawn Kanako, but in this instance she decided not to question the show of care. "She had a bad time with her parents," is all that Kitsune would say, as the smaller and usually dark girl took up position besides Naru and put her arm around her. "I think we all have had a strange day in general. How about I buy you a drink... I'm sure Kitsune has some sake hidden by now." She looked at Kitsune, and the older girl shrugged and mentally surrendered her stash for her friend.

02745723495723974597234975239745978235972349572395923745923784592349587239459234592345923452

It was late at the airport, and while it had been a long day, it was uneventful. Everyone had said that these people were going to test his skills and push the limits of his sanity, but really they had all seemed to be normal for the most part. There was still one more flight that he was waiting for and only three more passengers to arrive, he thought, 'Well I should be home by midnight', but like all things in the universe all good things must end.

The lights in the reception room went from the warm white light to revolving red, as Ran leapt to his feet and looked around. One of the military security personal was rushing by when Ran grabbed him and asked what was going on, he was startled to hear that there was an 'incident' aboard the royal jet and they were coming in with a possible threat. Ran let go of the man and followed him towards the tarmac, thoughts of a possible terrorist attack were in the back of his head, but the whole thing was too fast for it be organized. In his head he had visions of disaster and more important thoughts of him failing in what should have been a simple job.

As the jet came within visual range of those around, they all gasped as one whole section of the craft was torn away as if someone had detonated a grenade inside the cabin. To the pilot's skill and determination he landed the craft perfectly, and taxied to an open area away from the main terminal. As the plane slowed to a stop, several jeeps were already driving to it, and filled with men from the military that were preparing their weapons. The door opened on the 737 and the step truck raced up towards it with men already on the steps. The utility truck made contact with the airplane and the men rushed inside, Ran was on edge, he wanted to be there with them back in the role that was more him.

Time seemed to stop for everyone outside of the aircraft, each heart beat took hours. Breaths were held as a possible passenger was taken off the plane, and soon another followed her. Ran looked at his watched, what only took two minutes from point of entry to the first people leaving seemed to be an hour to him. He quickly ran down the tarmac with four other officers to the two passengers. He reached the pair and was relived to see Kagero the mother of Shinobu and who could only be Tsuruko the sister of Motoko, he was breathing hard but still asked their names. He looked around and asked about Takeu, Princess Shinobu's father who was suppose to be on the flight as well. The tall and beautiful woman smiled and looked back to the jet as the soldiers were taking a person off, that was wrapped up much like Dr. Lector from the silence of the lambs.

"Oh Mr. Maehara seems to be coming now." The tall woman said pointing the heavily restrained man. Ran's eyes went wide as the implication wasn't lost on him. "What the heck happened up there?", he said out loud, and to nobody in particular, but it was the samurai woman that answered.

"Well it would be that Mr. Maehara is upset over the particulars of his daughter's marriage, and while on the plane he showed Kagero-san here the instrument to which he was going to remove my brother-in-law's manhood. I had to forcibly remove it from him, and in the process I think I damaged your plane." Tsuruko said in her melodic voice. Takeu's escort was wheeling him past the three, and Ran could hear the man mumble something about his honor and chaffing, but he only shook it off and offered his arm to the ladies to escort them towards their waiting transportation.

20347527345723495923478597234572304975239784592783459782349785203978459723459782345789234532

The sun still hadn't crested the horizon, but deep in the Royal kitchen stood a proud samurai warrior facing her toughest challenge as of yet... breakfast. Gone were the days when she couldn't cook, or at least gone were the days when her meals lacked the flavor of anything, still though this was a challenge like no other she had faced in recent years. 'What must I cook?', she wondered to herself, 'I no longer can hide my feelings for Keitaro, but to lower myself to this competition seems below me... But if I don't succeed, I will never be able to...', a blush colored her face as she quickly removed the thought from her mind.

"It would seem that my sister has trouble deciding a menu.", a feminine voice sounded behind Motoko. She froze in her thoughts as a chill ran down her spine, she turned slowly pasting on a smile, "Good morning, honored sister.", Motoko said. Tsuruko glided over to her sister and embraced her into a warm hug whispering into her ear, "So is Urashima the man that I thought he would be?" Motoko turned a darker shade of red as she mumbled out, "W.. Well that hasn't come up yet." Tsuruko only giggled a bit at the unintentional pun and nodded stating she had heard about the contests and wanted to come down and speak with her while she was completing her wifely duties.

(((000))) - A/N trying a few new page breaks

Keitaro was starting to awaken to the morning as a little song bird had landed on a branch outside of the deck and started to sing a most beautiful toon, however a squawk and a sudden silence woke him up completely. Looking out in the direction of the song bird, he saw only blue feathers floating around, what he could only guess was the remains of the bird. A groan to his right made his head move, "Sorry about that, Keitaro, but those damn birds just sing too loud for me." Keitaro's eyes grew large at the sight of his brother-in-law sporting a very large handgun with an even larger silencer on it. "Errrr Lamba what are you doing in here?"

Lamba painfully turned to Keitaro, "Well Amalla kicked me out of the room last night and I needed to get some sleep, so I decided to crash here with you. Besides I figured you wouldn't mind, since you are still unable to sleep with any of your wives." Lamba stated as he crawled out of the other side of Keitaro's bed fully naked. "Besides were family now right?", Lamba winked at him as he said that. Keitaro felt a very uncomfortable feeling coming over him at the thought of sharing a bed with his brother-in-law... a naked one to boot.

Keitaro watched as Lamba moved to the bar in the room and started to mix up a drink for himself, and downed the reddish concoction in one swallow. Lamba then removed the ice trays and emptied them into a towel and sat down on the couch, placing the ice pack on his head. "Tell me Keitaro", he asked, "How do you keep it all together, I mean look at you, there's not one stress line on your face at all?" Keitaro mulled over the question for about a minute or two then something profound came across his face. "I'm human Lamba. I know it sounds funny, but I just don't things get to me is all, and I keep my goals simple and stay focus on them." Through the fog of a hangover the words seeped into Lamba's mind and somehow made sense, "I guess you are wiser than you let on eh brother."

(((000)))

The twins had walked in to deliver the days schedule to Keitaro, seeing the other Prince sacked out on the couch holding an ice pack to his head, they went over the 'light' schedule completely. "First of course is breakfast, prepared by Princess Motoko, after that we have arranged for you some time to watch an interview being broadcasted on Tokyo television this morning, during which you will also receive your daily briefing.", Tanda was saying. Keitaro was semi-paying attention to him, but it was when Tinda started his part that he listened more. "After that you will have your meeting with your parents, followed by lunch prepared by Princess Shinobu." Tanda cleared his throat and continued, "The rest of the afternoon will be meetings with your in-laws in general..." Keitaro interrupted the comments by saying, "IN-LAWS!" and flatly fainted on the spot. Both of the twins just looked at their passed out Prince and Tinda nudged Tanda, who promptly placed a twenty in his hand, "I told you to wait on that piece of news brother."

(((000)))

Once the two Princes were seated at the table, Motoko came out of the kitchen with her meal for her husband. She stopped suddenly noticing that another had joined the illustrious trio, she worried if she had made enough for four people, 'Well nothing I can do now about it, face the battle that you are engaged in, and worry about the other when you are done.', the thought coming from her training. She placed the first part of the meal made of fried rice with eggs, bacon, and seaweed onto the table. Followed soon after by a traditional miso soup flavored with oysters. The next two dishes were brought out with an ear to ear grin from Motoko as she presented them, "Honored husband these I present to you, as I remember these are your favorite Sunday morning treats." She placed a box of coco-buffs on the table along with some freshly toasted blueberry poptarts.

Keitaro started to laugh, "Oh Motoko! You have no idea how much I was hoping to get something normal." He got up and rounded the table and hugged her deeply picking her up off the floor at the same time. The stoic emotional mask was shattered immediately as her blush turned her a deep red, he put her down and suddenly remembered who he had up in the air. "Ummm Motoko, thank you.", he said blushing himself, and bowing deeply to her. She lowered her head to hide her redness, "I am glad husband that you approve. If you will allow me, I need to get to my training." Keitaro only nodded and wished her a good time, as she turned and left the room.

Just on the other side of the door to the dinning room, Motoko grabbed her chest and leaned against the wall, 'Oh my!', is all she could think as she tried to calm her now racing heart. Taking several deep breaths before traveling onward down the hallway, she couldn't help the images of what had happened, and the idea for a new chapter in her book.

(((000)))

At the same time Keitaro and Lamba were feasting in the dinning room, another breakfast was happening in the formal dinning room. Seated around a horseshoe table was the Princess's and their families, (Motoko was not present for this meal), the first time that all had been given the chance to meet each other. Seated at the arch of the table was King Su with Koalla, next to him on his right was Keitaro's parents including Grandma Hina, followed by Tsuruko and Shinobu and her family, Tsuruko had been seated next to Takeu on purpose along with a few palace guards standing behind him. On the other side was Naru and her family, Kitsune and her mother, and Mutsumi and her rather large family. All seemed to be going well besides the obvious tension that could be cut with a knife, as looks were exchanged between parents and wives. The noise level in the room was a deafening silence, even the usual eating was subdued. King Ramba who kept sneaking looks at Kasumi, finally decided to break the ice, and he did so in his or shall we say in Su manner.

Looking over the guests he chose his target and open fired, "Well I have to say those are some mighty large melons you have there Ms. Otohime." Several of the more conservative guests let out a gasp and a few choking sounds were made, while eyes turned and grew wider. Nanaka and her daughter poked each other and adjusted theirs hoping for such a compliment. Sakura smacked her husband in the back of the head so he would not look around, to this Naru just rolled her eyes and Mei felt left out. Kenjo quickly recovered from almost chocking as Granny Hina slapped him on the back, and Kasumi just shock her head. "Why, they look quite firm as well.", Tsuruko added at the end. To this Natsumi held out her watermelon as if to show everyone, "Yes we do grow them quite large on our estate."

(((000)))

The twins lead Keitaro and Lamba into the media room, where a wall sized monitor was set up already tuned into the television station that he was to watch this morning, while they waited for the programing, the twins started on his briefing. It wasn't long before the screen showed the opening credits to the popular "Tokyo Morning" show. The two reporters started talking immediately about Keitaro, showing file pictures of him as they spoke. Both princes sat there watching and Lamba was making comments on the pictures, telling him that he should be more careful around cameras as one picture showed him walking towel clad through a shopping district of Hinta City.

The image changed and a male reporter was beginning to speak, "With all the insight of a Buddhist priest we again bring you an exclusive as we have a long time friend and confidant of the new Royal family, and live right now with him outside of his home." Keitaro sat up wondering who they got to interview, watching as the female reporter appeared on camera and then it was answered.

"We are live with Prince Keitaro's best friend, your name again was..." The camera panned to the right and a figure came into focus, "Just call me Kentaro, and yes I have been Keitaro's best friend for many years, not to mention I am also great friends with all of the new Princesses as well. Actually Naru, Motoko, and Shinobu once worked for me in the music industry, if you remember Naru was on the fast track as well as Sword and Flower before they decided to leave the entertainment industry. "And what happened that made them leave such wonderful careers? Could it be Prince Keitaro came into their lives at that time?", she asked. Kentaro who was at least smarter than he looked, smiled and answered, "I don't know if he was directly involved, but he did have some influence."

The female reporter mused over this revelation for a moment then asked, "So your saying that Prince Keitaro, was controlling their lives back then? Dictating what they could and could not do?" Kentaro sensing the trap tried his best to defuse it, "No no no, nothing like that. All the girls enjoyed his council and they made their minds up on their own. There was nobody controlling anybody." Thinking that he escaped the trap, relaxed a bit before she opened a new line of questions. "Your saying that they always sought his 'council' on everything? And then he controlled them from the shadows and through innuendo, or implied threat?" Kentaro's face went slack at the question, and he stumbled around for an answer.

(((000)))

The Urashima's were heading back to their suites when a Royal page came upon them, bowing deeply he passed a note to Grandma Hina and quickly departed. "What does it say?", asked Kenjo. "What we suspected, the King has requested that I and your wife meet him.", she stated in a matter of fact tone. Kenjo looked to his wife, and taking her in a loving hug, that she returned with her own as she whispered to him, "I love you now, and nothing will change that." Kenjo had a tear running down his face and kissed his wife's forehead and whispered back, "I only wish we had more time." She nodded and brushed a tear from his eye before leaving with Grandma Hina back down the hall. Kanako was standing in shock, looking at her father as he started to sob, "Father, what's wrong?", her voice showing concern. "Not here", he said between sobs, "Lets go back to the room and I will explain more of the Urashima secrets to you."

(((000)))

Shinobu sat in a small chair, her head down and hands folded in her lap, as both her mother and father continued to fight with each other about her. She sat there as the dutiful daughter listening to the same arguments that drove her to that first meeting with Keitaro. Her father blamed her mother for allowing her to stay at some Hentai Hotel, instead of letting her stay with him, and her mother bashing him for leaving them for some young skirt in Tokyo. It was becoming too much for her to handle, as her hands became fists and the knuckles white.

"STOP!", she yelled standing up and glaring at them both, "If you haven't noticed, I'm not a little girl anymore, in fact I am an adult!" Both parents froze on the spot and turned to look at Shinobu. "How dare you speak to me that way!", Takeu had said. He started to walk towards his daughter as if to slap her, but something strange happened instead.

"KKKEEEIIIIYYYAaaaaa!", was heard as Shinobu spun and placed a full round house kick to her father's mid section, sending him back a few feet and down to the floor. Before he could get up, she was standing over him, "Now that I have your attention father, I have a few things to say to both of you." Silence was heard from within the room for a few minutes, then the sounds of a rational adult conversation.

(((000)))

Motoko had walked back into the rooms that they all shared, her sister waiting for her. Tsuruko was watching Koalla's screen with interest as it seemed that the chibi Motoko was now standing above Kanako's with a sweat dropped Kitsune and Mutsumi under her looking up. Motoko herself didn't notice this until her sister commented, "Well if your sword skills compare with your cooking skills..." The rest was lost in space as Motoko looked at the board and saw the score of one hundred. "H... Ho... How did you do that?", asked a mystified Naru, her jaw almost going slack. "I would say that the judges were insightful, and most fair about my abilities to please my husband at breakfast.", Motoko stated with an air of righteousness. Kitsune and her mom had both seen the points board and heard what Motoko had said, but it was Nanaka that stated what Kitsune was thinking, "What'd you do serve him naked?"

(((000)))

The King's private chambers looked more like a lobby from any five star hotel, a large open room with columns and couches. Beside the obvious decorations were pictures on the wall of many famous people posing with the King, including several political dignitaries, and pop culture icons. The two women were escorted into the room and left there alone with the message that the King would be there shortly. Grandma Hina and Kasumi walked around the room looking at the photos and other awards and trophies accumulated around the room.

"You will excuse the over kill of it all", King Ramba stated to two startled women, "but they think that people will be impressed by it all. Personally I would prefer a desk and a couch to rest on." He walked around the room himself, heading towards two couches in the middle of the room and motioning them both to sit. As they sat down he couldn't help but to look at Kasumi, 'damn, she hasn't changed much since we were teenagers.', he thought. Granny Hina was the first to break the silence since they sat down, "Your Majesty, I would like to know why we were requested to have an audience with you?"

King Ramba nodded his head and looked at the older wiser woman, thinking that she knew quite well why they had been asked here. "It is not everyday that I can see those that made such a difference in my life before I was crowned." Kasumi was shaken at the words _made a difference _as she remembered so much more. Ramba moved closer to the two women and tried to hold Kasumi's hand in reassurance only to find it slapped away and a very angry look coming over her eyes.

"Mother if you would please excuse us, I think that I need to speak to his Highness for a minute in private." Granny Hina only patted her daughters hand and nodded as she got up and started to walk from the room, "Your Highness, you will find that many changes have occured, don't expect all things to remain the same.", she said before she left the room.

As soon as the door closed, Kasumi stood up and punched the King as hard as she could, sending him up and over the couch and into a trophy case on the other side of the room. As the King shook out the daze that came over him, he squeaked in fear as Kasumi was now standing over him in a very dangerous pose. "Please let me explain, Kas-chan... Please...", as his hands came up and went into a defensive posture trying to protect himself.

(((000)))

Tsuruko had a serious look on her face when she addressed her sister, "We need to talk sister, I think some place private." Motoko understood this and lead her sister to her room, indicating the table in front of them, they sat on the pillows there. "Your marriage has brought up several interesting points sister." Tsuruko stated bringing up a few scrolls she had brought with her. Placing the first down she opened it and Motoko looking over the table at it, realized it was of course the family tree of the Aoyama's. "As you can see, you and I are the only true Aoyama's left in the family being direct descendants from the founders," she said while running a finger down the family line, "When I was married, I was not given a choice, I was instructed that you would inherit the dojo and the school, and that my duty was now to bear the next heirs." Motoko was shocked at this news, she never knew why she had left the school, or she had thought it had been her at her husband's insistance. This news was a revelation in short, but something that hadn't even crossed her mind before.

"Yes sister, I know that this must be a shock, but the council has reasons for this, but now we have a problem." Tsuruko seemed anxious to reveal the next part, her hands opening the next scroll, "There is a law in our clan that you know well of, you tried to use it once before when I came for you." Letting Motoko remember the instance when she and Urashima had to defeat her after she had spoke a falsehood about them being engaged. "With this marriage now there is a power vacuum in the clan, there are two splinter groups that have rights to seek control of the school and the dojo, but if they do it will change the clan for the worse we feel, however there is another law that is centuries old that was brought to my attention before leaving to come and see you." She picks up the last scroll and unfolds the ancient paper letting it spread out on the table, "It speaks of joining clans and schools, considering the recent events... ", she let the words fall. Motoko's mind was whirling to say the least, she had never considered not being the heir to the school that she loved so much, not to mention that others would take it from her. "Motoko, please I need your attention here," Tsuruko stated, "The Urashima's have their own school, even though it is based in darker arts, we have to merge the schools to save our school from ending up in the wrong hands." Motoko took a few seconds to let everything soak in, "I am sure that Keitaro will speak to his family and work towards that goal, so there should not be any problems." Tsuruko shook her head, "It is not that easy sister, In the laws the head of that school must defeat the current master of ours, and since you are now wed, this challenge must happen within the week before a new head of our school is appointed."

(((000)))

Shinobu felt at home in the kitchen, it didn't matter where it was, either at home in Hintasou or here, this was her element. The recent score that she was told of made her nervous, but she knew that if she tried her best that no matter what the score that her Semp... husband would love what she made. Whistling while she added a few spices to her feast, she thought about the time she spent with him in the little room by themselves, and the blush on her face grew redder and redder as she imagined what would happen when they weren't limited to fifteen minutes and she could show him how she felt. Placing the final touches on the feast that was to be known as lunch, she smiled to herself, wondering if Keitaro would praise her for her hard work.

The doors opened and as she entered the four men stood up and bowed towards her, giving her much respect as she proceeded further into the room. As each dish was placed on the table the eyes of Judge Puck would grow wider. As each dish was tasted first by the royal taster he would take several more 'tests' before allowing anyone else to touch the food. It wasn't until Wolfgang had tested her tempura shrimp that things got violent at the table, between him and the taster. Each slapping the hands of the other as they reached for plates, which turned even more aggressive after Wolfgang smacked the taster in the face over a comment about being a pig. Keitaro and Lamba moved down to the floor, each with their own bowls standing next to Shinobu. "Sem.. Keitaro? Did you find everything alright?", she said in a sheepish tone. Keitaro leaned into her whispering, "Never have I ever had anything more enjoyable than your cooking.", he followed it with a chaste kiss to her cheek. She giggled for a moment then her eyes rolled up and she passed out.

(((000)))

"Koalla dear can you come here please?", Amalla tone was sticky sweet, this made Koalla a bit nervous but she hopped over to her and sat next to her. "So what's up sis, she asked. Amalla's mind was churning with plans and counter plans, but she knew that her sweet innocent sister would eventually try for a power play against her and this she wasn't going to let happen. "My you must be pretty happy with all of the girls trying so hard to please Keitaro", she started. Kaolla nodded and gave a thumbs up to the comment, "Yeahs they trying hard to get second place," she laughed at the idea. "Well you know sister I was thinking, and first I wanted to apologize for my behavior, you know they look so alike and Lamba is always so busy...", she let it fall off, hoping that the younger girl would pick it up. "Well I can stays mad at you older sister", Kaolla hugged her and got up, and was walking away when Amalla spoke again.

"Sister? There is something I don't think you are seeing." Kaolla stopped and turned with a puzzled look on her face. "Your other wives are competing so hard for Keitaro, but what are you doing? I mean, if I was him, I would surely notice what they were doing and what you weren't doing." Kaolla's face twisted with a worried look for once in a long time, and the other sister smiled to herself claiming victory. "Whats should I dos?", asked the innocent Kaolla. "Well if it was me, I would enter into the contest on my own and compete as well. This would show him that you are willing to show him how much you love him as well as the others."

(((000)))

The phone rang in the small hotel room, and Sam picked it up. "Hello? Can I help you?"

"Yes I'm looking for Sam. Would he be there?" said the voice on the other end.

"And who would be calling for him?"

"Tell him it's Yenne. He should know my name."

"Well hello Yenne, Even though we have never spoken before it's me Sam. How can I help you?"

"I can't speak but for a few seconds and the other lines in the palace are being monitored now, but there is something going on behind the scenes here, all I can say is keep your eyes open at the ceremony tomorrow." and with that the phone went dead. Sam looked at the others in his room, "Well it seems we have a story happening guys."

(((000)))

Keitaro stood now outside the door of his parent's suite, Lamba left him to fend for himself when they both found out that this was on his schedule next. Never before had he felt the pit of his stomach ache so much. Was he a failure, or worse, the questions bounced inside his mind. What was he going to say to them, they had once kicked him out of the house when he failed to get into Todai once before. Remembering what Tinda had spoken to him before they left him alone outside this door, 'They are your parents, not the Spanish Inquisition.' He reached for his reserves of nerves and turned the handle.

"Mom? Dad? Granny? Are you here?", he timidly said, hoping that they were not there and he could postpone this meeting for say another ten years. "Kei-kun is that you?", a female voice inquired. He gulped and swallowed the lump in his throat as he entered the room fully. Once inside his mother came running at him and to his surprise embraced him tightly, he slowly placed his arms around her and gently squeezed back. Kasumi didn't want to let go of her son, she knew once she did that everything was going to change, and that is something she had tried hard to keep from happening.

Granny Hina came up and hugged the boy as well, still in his mother's embrace, this comforted him somewhat remembering the times when he was young and they would both hug on him. He looked up and spotted his father smiling at him and taking the mental picture of this moment, before he too joined in on the family hug.

"Now now, let the boy have some air", Kenjo had said pulling off his wife. Granny Hina took ahold of his hand and pulled him towards a western style sectional couch planting him in the corner, as the rest of them took seats on either side of him. "So tell me son," Kenjo inquired, "How does it feel to be world renowned archaeologist and a prince at the same time? It seems that your placement councilor is having fits at not guessing that one correct.", he started to laugh at the thought of some high school guidance councilor pulling out their hair over this one. Keitaro lowered his head and finding his center spoke up, "It's a bit more than I expected.", making the worlds biggest understatement. Granny Hina just patted the Keitaro's cheek and said, "I knew he was heading for bigger things than any of us could foresee."

Kasumi stood up after the suggestion that she should make some tea for them. Giving Kenjo the chance to ask his son some other questions, "So tell me son, seven wives... that's one a night, or any combination there of, you looking forward to your honeymoon?" This was answered by a wet tea bag landing with a lot of force on his cheek and Kasumi's comment of, "Baka!" There was several other questions posed by Kenjo that met similar results, as the tea service ended up, one piece at a time landing on him. Keitaro's mother had enough of the questions that Kenjo was asking as she stormed over and picked up her son, clutching him by the shirt, and shaking him without her not even knowing it as she exclaimed, "Kenjo! Don't you know that our son as better things to do with his time than to answer your hentai questions about his wives! And besides why is your mind in such a place? Are you considering trying to run off on me?" Being shaken by his mother while she was in a torrent was like being back at home, it made his heart grow warm, 'I guess they still love me.' is all he could think of.

(((000)))

Amalla walks into her suite where four others are waiting on her. "Well how did it go?", asked one of the girls. Amalla smirked, "It was easy to manipulate her, but we have precious little time to get the other plans moving, have we found any other allies?"

"I have found one in the in-laws, the father of the girl Maehara, his name is Takeu. He seems to object to the whole idea of his daughter in a cluster marriage, this could be used to our advantage if we play it up with him.", said Princess Victoria. "The one I found was Sakura Narusegawa, the mother of Naru, she has views on what her position in life should be, and her daughter in this marriage isn't what she wants.", states Princess Madeleine. The other two just shrug and state that they haven't found anyone yet but are still looking. Amalla lets out an evil laugh as the plans she has been working on starts to come together.

(((000)))

It was no surprise that Shinobu had gotten a perfect score on the meal she served to Keitaro, but from what she had heard was that the judges actually fought over it was beyond her and she figured it was nothing but rumor. Naru, once again checked the main course as it baked in the oven. 'That baka better like this', she thought, as her skills weren't on par with Shinobu's but she had rights to Keitaro before any of them did. This made her upset that after all the years of chasing and fighting, when they had finally matured and had gotten engaged that this would happen to her. She threw another wooden spoon at an innocent passer by, speaking out loud, "Baka!"

The conversation with her father and later with Kitsune and believe it or not Kanako had really helped her out a lot. She understood that the others were going to go all out for him, and even though it looked like she would never have him to herself, she would at least make sure she was first, given the announcement by Kaolla that she was entering the contest as well. 'He thinks he has lucked out... Well after I win, lets just see who is going to get him!'

The food itself was above her normal level as she had made baked sea bass with stuffed portobello mushrooms. The entire meal was very rich and set heavily on the pallet, but for a dinner meal it was perfect as it was a good time to settle the day and enjoy time with those around you. Naru was pleased with the response from the judges as they sampled the meal, but she was also shocked at the bandages they wore and the guard now positioned between them. She also found herself sitting next to Keitaro during the meal enjoying not only his company but her heart raced every time he complimented her on the meal.

At the end of the meal she was about to leave them, when very uncharacteristically of her, she turned and embraced Keitaro and gave him a kiss on the lips, then she skipped out of the room. He stood there shocked his eyes twice their normal size as he watched her leave.

(((000)))

Back in his room, Keitaro was relaxing and looking at the clothes placed out for him for tomorrow's coronation ceremony. He didn't know how things would work out in the end, but he was starting to think that everything was going to be ok, when fate started to laugh at him again. Unbeknownst to him, a predator had entered his room, it watched as he examined his clothes, and then as he walked into the bath changing room. Nor did he notice that while getting changed a pair of eyes followed his naked form as it slipped into the water, as he finally relaxed from the days events. His only saving grace was the hairs on the back of his head as they started to raise in warning.

"Heyas Husband!", Kaolla screamed as she cannon balled into the water next to him. Keitaro jumped up then immediately sat back down as he realized he was naked, as Kaolla feasted on what she saw. "Come ons Keitaro, I have ta feeds ya fast!", she said as she pulled the naked man from the bath and into the main room.

(((000)))

It had been an hour since is impromptu dinner from Kaolla, and now Keitaro was staggering in the hallway and clutching his stomach with one hand and feeling the wall with the other. His eyesight was blurred and he kept falling over as he walked, but he knew he had to make it to the twins room. Another rumbling sound deep in the bowels of his insides and a sudden urge to relieve himself came and went yet again as he was struggling.

Tsuruko who was being accompanied by both Tinda and Tanda, she was coming to tell him about the challenge that he would have to make soon, but they all stopped at the sight before them. The new prince looked like a crazed animal to them, hunched over and frothing at the mouth, clawing at the wall and floor at the same time. Tinda stepped in front of Tsuruko, while Tanda moved slightly forward to judge the condition of the man. "Prince? Are you ok?", he said, ready for anything that might happen. The reply was one that none of them expected in the least as gaseous emissions erupted from both possible exits, making the replay sound more like a strangled animals last choke for air. The three immediately rushed forward and helped him up, Tsuruko pinching her nose at the smell, but knowing he was in desire straights as he was as pale as the dead. Keitaro looked at his rescuers and tried to smile at them, but only got about half a smile to his face before passing out completely.

end of chapter...

Ok hope that helps you addicted ones with a long awaited chapter. In the next chapter "The Coronation" strange things are afoot and plans are revealed and challenges made. Another test for our girls, and some more wackiness and chaos reins as we get another step closer.


End file.
